The Rent Boy
by mxanath
Summary: Traducción autorizada por tresa cho    Resumen: Draco Malfoy pide la ayuda de Charlie en una misión para Dumbledore. Suena bastante fácil, ¿cierto?    Rareslash CW/DM
1. Capítulo 1

**The Rent Boy.**

Enlace fic /works/172196/chapters/251369

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Charlie Weasley/Draco Malfoy

Resumen: Draco Malfoy pide la ayuda de Charlie en una misión para Dumbledore. Suena bastante fácil, ¿cierto?

N/A: Escrito originalmente para bloodyrose82 para la subasta de ayuda help_haiti

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

—Necesito un dragón.

Charlie miró al delgaducho punk parado desafiantemente delante de él: —Esto no es un zoológico de mascotas, niño —gruño Charlie—. Aquí hay monstruos.

Los delgados labios del chico se apretaron en un gesto petulante. Su cabello rubio platinado se paraba en todas direcciones, como si se hubiera quedado dormido en su escoba durante el viaje. Cuando Charlie pensó acerca de eso, probablemente lo había hecho. Londres era un gran vuelo hasta Rumanía y el niño lo había sacado de un placentero sueño, lo que significaba que él había volado toda la noche.

—No intento tenerlo como mascota —gruñó el niño.

—¿Y precisamente qué es lo que intentas hacer? —preguntó Charlie bruscamente.

—¿Dumbledore no te contactó? —preguntó el chico. Charlie negó con la cabeza. El rubio se lanzó a una diatriba—. Esto es completamente ridículo. Me ofrezco como voluntario para arriesgar mi cuello para esta lamentable excusa de ejército y el líder ni siquiera puede rebajarse para asegurarse de que obtenga lo que necesito. ¿Es ésta la manera de llevar una resistencia? No lo creo. Es como si él quisiera que su lado cayera en una abrazadora bola de fuego, sangre y gritos.

—¿Dumbledore te envió? —lo interrumpió Charlie, un poco divertido. Las mejillas del niño estaban rosadas cuando resopló.

—Pareces un poco lento. ¿Hay alguien más con quien pueda hablar? —Los labios hicieron una mueca de desprecio.

_Oh. Entonces, es así como va a ser_: —No. Yo estoy a cargo aquí. ¿Cómo sé que Dumbledore te envió?

El niño rodó los ojos. Eran del más perturbador color gris pizarra: —Tu nombre es Charles Weasley. El segundo de toda una prole. Bill se casó con Fleur, tienes un hermano menor, Ronald, quien durante su segundo año sacó de contrabando un Ridgeback de Hogwarts para que lo cuidaras…

—¿Conoces a Ron? —interrumpió Charlie de nuevo. Los ojos se volvieron hacia él, resplandeciendo de irritación por las constantes interrupciones.

—Desafortunadamente —gruñó el niño. Charlie arqueó una ceja—. Soy un Malfoy —aclaró el chico—. No aprecio ser asociado con tal gentuza.

Charlie no pudo evitarlo. Se echó a reír, justo en la pobre cara del otro. Rió más fuerte cuando las orejas del chico se pusieron rosas: —Lo lamento, lo lamento. Es que lo dijiste tan serio —dijo entrecortadamente entre carcajadas. El rubio se quedó de pie, con los brazos fuertemente apretados sobre su pecho mientras esperaba a que se controlara—. Está bien. —Charlie se irguió, posando una mano sobre su abdomen—. Vamos.

"Malfoy" lo estaba mirando como para matar: —Necesito un dragón —dijo otra vez.

—Estoy bastante seguro de haberte dado a entender que te podías ir al diablo —dijo Charlie.

—Dumbledore me envió —gruñó Malfoy—. Estoy en una misión para Su Alteza Real de los Calcetines Púrpuras.

—¿Para qué posiblemente podrías necesitar un dragón? —se burló Charlie.

—Voy a montarlo —espetó Malfoy.

Charlie se dobló, riéndose tan fuerte que perdió el balance. Se dejó caer de rodillas para que no diera con toda la cara contra el suelo y jadeó para respirar, sus costillas dolían y su despliegue estaba atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros. Estaban saliendo tambaleándose de sus tiendas en varios estados de desnudez.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Charlie? —se quejó uno, acercándose a ellos—. ¿Quién es el niño?

—No soy un niño. Soy un Malfoy —gruñó.

—Oh, ¿y qué con eso? —replicó en hombre con un pesado acento irlandés—. ¿Y qué es lo que lo hizo venir hasta aquí, Señor Malfoy?

—Estoy aquí para hablar con Weasley —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. No tengo asuntos con nadie más.

—Oh —exhaló el irlandés, arqueando una ceja—. Una de esas reuniones. Entiendo, entiendo. Bien, chicos… —Se dio media vuelta y dirigió a la masa de mirones de regreso a sus tiendas—. Entonces vamos a dejar que Charlie se divierta, ¿no?

La boca del chico se abrió en estado de shock. Charlie se apiadó de él y puso una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello: —Vamos, antes de que mi jefe te vea —dijo mientras guiaba al traumatizado niño a su tienda.

—Ellos… ¡¿ellos piensan que soy un chico en renta? —gritó finalmente el rubio, una vez que estuvieron en los confines de la tienda del pelirrojo.

Charlie se sentó en su catre y descansó sus codos sobre sus rodillas: —Bueno, vienes aquí vestido de esa manera… ¿qué quieres que piensen?

Malfoy puso sus manos en sus caderas: —¿Qué tiene de malo cómo estoy vestido?

Charlie contempló al rubio con una expresión divertida. Estaba usando algo que parecía que había sido sacado de una tórrida novela romántica. Una camisa blanco puro, vaporosa y con holanes, que se entrelazaban hacia arriba, al amplio y suelto cuello. Las mangas estaban cubiertas por brazaletes de piel que le llegaban hasta los codos. Usaba pantalones de piel, pero lucían demasiado costosos como para ser prácticos, especialmente cuando vio las botas que llevaba. Dejó que sus ojos derivaran de regreso al rostro de Malfoy e hizo una mueca: —¿En serio quieres que te responda eso?

—Discúlpame por querer parecer presentable —espetó—. Por última vez: Necesito un dragón. Si no me ayudas, voy a conseguirlo por mi cuenta.

—Morirás antes de siquiera poner un pie en la propiedad de la reserva —advirtió Charlie—. Tenemos medidas de seguridad en el lugar.

—Entonces debes ayudarme. ¿Qué no todos ustedes le rinden culto a Dumbledore o algo así? —siseó Malfoy.

—Usualmente Dumbledore avisa anticipadamente si necesita mi ayuda —dijo Charlie sin alterar la voz. Malfoy cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Seguimos dándole vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte? —preguntó cansadamente.

—Te puedo dar Suero de la Verdad —ofreció Charlie. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—¿Realmente piensas que si yo fuera un espía habría estado discutiendo contigo todo este tiempo? —Malfoy se burló—. Te habría puesto bajo la _Imperius_ desde hace mucho, en cuanto demostraste ser demasiado testarudo como para ser de utilidad. Por cierto, estoy siendo amable. Realmente odio hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, y tú estás haciendo esto de la manera difícil. No sé cuánto más pueda soportar mi frágil temperamento.

—Realmente tienes una opinión muy alta de ti mismo —dijo Charlie de manera casual.

—¿Tú no? —refutó Malfoy—. Soy digno de opiniones altas. Las exijo —Charlie se rió entre dientes.

—Está bien. Voy a montarte en un dragón. Pero sólo porque voy a reír directo hasta el próximo siglo viéndote siendo lanzado lejos, detestable idiota —dijo Charlie, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Sabes algo acerca de los dragones?

—Viven en las montañas y no son buenas mascotas —gruñó Malfoy irónicamente—. ¿Crees que voy a montar un dragón sin saber precisamente de cuántas maneras eso puede matarme?

—Aprender de los libros es muy diferente a la aplicación práctica —dijo Charlie. Malfoy suspiró exasperado.

—Está bien, sólo señálame al Galés Verde más cercano y estaré lejos de tu ridículo cabello rojo —dijo cortante.

—Vas a hacer que te maten —señaló Charlie.

—Bueno, entonces vas a tener carne sabrosa para tus Ridgeback —disparó de regreso Malfoy—. Todos salimos ganando. Yo consigo ver a un maldito dragón, y tú obtienes un manjar para alimentarlos. Odio presionarte, pero estoy un poco fuera de horario. —El filo sarcástico podría haber cortado la carne. Charlie se levantó y agarró un par de pantalones.

—No estás siendo simpático conmigo —dijo—. Tienes una horrible manera de pedir favores. —Se deslizó en los pantalones.

—El destino del mundo mágico libre pende de un hilo y tú me criticas por mis modales.

—No seas tan melodramático —se rió Charlie a la ligera. Salió de la tienda y Malfoy lo siguió.

Charlie no podía creer que realmente estuviera siguiéndole el juego. Si él moría, Charlie tendría un infierno que pagar. Pero si en verdad Dumbledore lo había enviado, estaba obligado a ayudar. Había tenido un tiempo difícil creyendo que el viejo director enviaría a un niño para que tratara de montar un dragón. Pero era también el hombre que estaba lanzando a niño contra el mago más oscuro en un siglo. Montar un dragón no estaba fuera de la bolsa de trucos de Dumbledore.

—Voy a necesitar de tu entera cooperación para mi misión. Lo cual incluye, pero no está limitada, a sacar el dragón de la reservación siempre que lo necesite —continuó Malfoy mientras caminaban.

—Si puedes montar un dragón, me convertiré en tu asistente personal —se rió Charlie.

—Excelente. Necesito a alguien que limpie la mierda —dijo Malfoy. Charlie quitó las barreras conforme iban pasando. Unos cuantos cuidadores hicieron una pausa en lo que estaban haciendo para ver al extraño par. Después de unos pasos, habían reunido a una multitud, lo cual dejó más tranquilo a Charlie. Ahora había unos cuantos sanadores entre ellos.

—¿Realmente vas a ponerlo en uno de ellos? —susurró el amigo de Charlie en su oído.

—Por favor. Va a salir corriendo por su mamá en cuanto vea al Galés que tenemos en la cresta del noreste. —Se burló Charlie—. Y si no lo hace, ¿alguna apuesta de qué tan lejos va a aventarlo?

—Estás loco.

—Dice que Dumbledore lo envió —dijo Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si lo hizo, no quiero decepcionar al viejo. —Revisó dos veces que su varita estuviera en su funda—. De cualquier manera, vamos a tener un gran espectáculo.

—Cuando hables sobre alguien, asegúrate de que esté a tus espaldas en sentido figurado, y no literalmente —les disparó Malfoy, dirigiéndoles a ambos una mirada malvada—. Típico. Ni siquiera puedes insultar a alguien correctamente. ¿Es ése? —Señaló con un dedo hacia el horizonte.

El sol naciente emitió un tono anaranjado sobre la magnífica bestia delante de ellos. Estaba durmiendo, enroscado en sí mismo.

—Ése es un Galés Verde… —comenzó Charlie.

—Ya lo sé. Tal vez sea fácilmente embaucado pero no soy un idiota —espetó Malfoy. Por primera vez desde que apareció, parecía ligeramente nervioso—. Para que esto funcione, necesito que todos ustedes estén en completo silencio. Ni una palabra. Si pueden aguantar la respiración, sería aún mejor. Y no me detengan. Incluso si caigo. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la bestia—. Sólo dejen que la maldita cosa me coma —murmuró mientras se alejaba del alcance del oído.

—Dios mío —exclamó Eric—. Realmente va a hacerlo. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

Charlie le agarró el brazo cuando se tambaleó hacia delante: —Si en este momento todos vamos a la carga hacia allá, lo pondremos en mayor peligro. Ten a los medimagos listos. Voy tras él. —Eric comenzó a pasar a empujones a través de la pequeña multitud mientras Charlie salía a trote lento detrás de Malfoy.

Debido a la precaución fue demasiado lento. El niño tenía una cuerda mágica y ya había amarrado las piernas del dragón durmiente. Charlie dio un paso al frente y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Malfoy, haciéndolo dar media vuelta: —¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —siseó en voz baja.

Malfoy lo miró furioso: —Retrocede —respondió—. Y no permitas que esta bestia escuche a ninguno de ustedes. Lo digo en serio. Te mataré si haces un ruido.

* * *

><p>El título es engañoso, verdad? jajaja, cuando lo leí pensé que Draco iba a ser un chico en renta pero nop, nada más alejado de la verdad.<p>

Espero que la historia les guste y cuente con su apoyo en los comentarios, vamos sé que el rareslash no es muy bienvenido, pero creo que hay que expander el fandom, darle más oportunidades a nuevos pairings, claro que el Drarry es el rey pero eso no quita que haya otras historias muy buenas dignas de ser aplaudidas, les aseguro que esta historia es una de ellas, vamos a ver una nueva cara de Draco, eso es lo que más me gusto de este fic.


	2. Capítulo 2

**The Rent Boy.**

Enlace fic: http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

Charlie lo soltó, sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su espina dorsal a pesar del clima templado. _Va a hacerlo_, se dijo al darse cuenta asombrado. Esa mirada…

El pelirrojo retrocedió sigilosamente hacia un lugar seguro desde donde podría ayudar de ser necesario. Si Malfoy iba a realizar el hechizo que Charlie pensaba, el rubio iba a necesitar completo silencio y con una magia tan intrincada un hechizo silenciador podría resultar una catástrofe. El hechizo que iba a intentar usualmente era reservado para el entrenamiento de animales no mágicos. Y los dragones tenían mentes muy poderosas. Era demasiado fácil ser arrastrado por el hechizo y perder la cordura. Observó ansiosamente cuando el chico amarró el hocico del dragón, cerrándolo. Era lo suficientemente terco… tal vez sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo en un joven Galés Verde…

El dragón despertó cuando Malfoy jaló de la cuerda apretándola demasiado. Se revolvió, pero con las patas atadas no pudo ir a ningún lado. Aventó la cabeza contra la pared del acantilado, Malfoy seguía sujetándolo. El corazón de Charlie saltó a su garganta cuando escuchó el demasiado familiar sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Para su asombro, el rubio se sostuvo. Estaba gritando las palabras del hechizo, y Weasley sintió que el aire a su alrededor se consumía con magia. Todavía estaba demasiado cerca. Subió aún más a la roca, hasta que el vello de sus brazos dejó de levantarse, y pudo tener un mejor punto de observación. Ésa era la misma técnica que había dejado a su amigo Kenny catatónico.

Para su crédito, los compañeros de trabajo de Charlie se mantenían en silencio. Debían de haber asumido lo que el chico estaba intentando. El hechizo permitía que el conjurador uniera su mente con la del animal para familiarizar a éste con su voz y sus órdenes. Un animal no mágico no era terriblemente complejo por lo que el hechizo era bastante fácil de aprender. Los animales sin magia no tenían magia innata que entrara en conflicto con el hechizo.

Era considerablemente más complicado con un dragón. La magia del dragón se enredaba y gruñía fácilmente, atrapaba y despedazaba a víctimas que no lo sospechaban. Incluso los manejadores experimentados tenían problemas, lo cual era parte de lo que hacía tan peligrosos a los dragones. Luego estaba todo el asunto de los dientes, las garras y la cola.

Ahora, el dragón estaba golpeando al rubio con la cola, tratando de sacudirse la molestia de la cara. Sin embargo, Malfoy aguantó, su voz sonaba contra las paredes de piedra de la ladera de la montaña. El dragón dejó de agitarse, dejándose caer en el suelo aunque todavía estaba retorciéndose sin cesar, sus músculos tensos eran visibles bajo la piel escamosa. Manteniendo un firme agarre en las cuerdas alrededor del hocico, el chico se movió cuidadosamente dando la vuelta a las orejas, y para el gran asombro de Charlie, se plantó firmemente sobre la cabeza del dragón, clavándole las piernas para no ser expulsado.

Se sentó con la espalda recta. La cuerda que mantenía el hocico cerrado estaba envuelta a todo lo largo hasta los codos de ambos brazos y la usó para dirigir la cabeza. Giró a la gran bestia y Charlie dio un paso atrás, directo hacia la pared, mientras las enormes alas del Galés se extendieron, barriendo el aire debajo de ellas preparándose para volar. Malfoy cortó con su varita las cuerdas alrededor de las patas y el dragón saltó hacia el aire. El pelirrojo estaba presionado contra la pared por la fuerza del aire, que fue empujado hacia los lados, y observó cuando Malfoy llevó al dragón hacia el horizonte. Detrás de su asombro, en algún lugar al fondo de su mente, esperaba que el niño trajera al dragón de regreso. Él sería desollado vivo por esto.

Charlie se tambaleó de regreso con sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes estaban mirando hacia el cielo, observando al chico haciendo girar al dragón en inmersiones y vueltas aterradoras.

—Realmente lo hizo —exhaló Eric en estado de shock—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —dijo Charlie bruscamente. El dragón estaba bajando de nuevo. El pelirrojo siguió su pista, corriendo cuando se deslizaba hacia abajo acercándose hacia el suelo. Tenía su varita fuera en caso de necesitarla, y cuando el dragón tocó tierra, él estaba ahí para atrapar al chico cuando éste se deslizó de la cabeza del Galés. Weasley cortó rápidamente las cuerdas que estaban en los brazos del rubio y lo arrastró lejos de la furiosa bestia. El Galés verde pisoteó detrás de él y Charlie se agachó rápidamente detrás de una roca mientras sus compañeros hacían retroceder al dragón.

—Vamos, tenemos que llevárnoslo —murmuró una voz. Charlie ayudó a los medimagos a llevar a Malfoy a una de las tiendas reforzadas cercanas. Lo extendieron sobre un catre y el pelirrojo tomó una toalla para limpiarse la sangre del chico de sus pecosos brazos—. Fractura de costillas, contusión y herida leve en la cabeza. Va a estar bien en un santiamén —dijo Alon, volviéndose hacia Charlie—. Pásame la poción de la botella azul. —El pelirrojo le aventó la botella por el aire, Alon la atrapó y comenzó a trabajar inmediatamente.

Una interminable cantidad de tiempo después, Alon se volvió hacia Charlie y agarró la toalla que el manejador sostenía. Se limpió las manos y frunció el ceño: —Tu niño idiota está bien. Sin embargo, va a estar sintiendo esto por un tiempo. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Dumbledore lo envió preparado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo —dijo Charlie, refiriéndose al chico que yacía inconsciente sobre la mesa detrás de Alon—. Tenemos que dejarle hacer lo que necesita. Si Dumbledore tiene una misión para él, estamos obligados a ayudar.

Alon se burló de él: —Habla por ti mismo. Este niño es un _ach shelo_. Estaría condenado si permito que se acerque a una de esas bestias de nuevo. —Alon aventó la toalla con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Conoces el modo en que opera Dumbledore —dijo Charlie—. Le encanta enviar a niños a la batalla.

—Está loco —refunfuñó Alon, volviendo a acomodar su oscuro cabello en una cola de caballo. Alon era el oficial médico en jefe del lugar. Se encargaba de la tienda de campaña hospital y tomaba todos los casos que otros medimagos no podían manejar. Era de Israel, y pertenecía a uno de los mejores cuerpos médicos del mundo—. Está completamente loco. ¿Enviar a un niño a montar a un dragón? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Lo que sea, él lo sabe mejor que nosotros. Tenemos que ayudar a Malfoy si es que queremos que tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir lo que sea que Dumbledore quiera que haga —dijo Charlie firmemente. Alon frunció el ceño espectacularmente. Charlie lo miró. El medimago parecía seguir con su terquedad durante un momento, pero luego suspiró exasperado.

—Bien. Bien. Hablaré con Miranda. Yo le agrado más —dijo Alon y el pelirrojo sonrió—. Sácalo de aquí y llévalo a limpiar. —Alon salió por las puertas de la tienda hacia la luz del sol de la mañana. Charlie tomó cuidadosamente a Malfoy del catre y salió después del medimago. La multitud no se había marchado. Todos lo miraron, a él y al chico en sus brazos. Charlie se sintió irracionalmente sobreprotector.

—Váyanse. No hay nada que ver aquí. Tienen trabajo que hacer. Vayan a hacerlo —espetó. Los magos y las brujas se escabulleron rápidamente y el pelirrojo llevó a Malfoy a su propia tienda. Acostó al chico en su catre y comenzó a desamarrar las cubiertas de piel de sus antebrazos. Estaban mojadas de sangre y sudor.

La mano de Malfoy atrapó la muñeca de Charlie cuando éste tiró de los lazos. Sorprendido, el pelirrojo miró severamente al niño: —Déjalas —dijo entrecortadamente, con el rostro tenso por el dolor.

—Están cubiertas de sangre —dijo lentamente. La mano del rubio tembló alrededor de su muñeca.

—_No_… las quites… —siseó Malfoy. Charlie lo miró fijamente, y sólo cuando apartó sus dedos, los ojos del rubio rodaron hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre la almohada del catre. Charlie negó con la cabeza incrédulo. Pero bueno, si el chico era lo suficientemente testarudo como para salir de un coma medicamente inducido, ¿quién era él para discutir sus deseos?

Tomó un trapo húmedo y lo arrastró lentamente sobre la frente y la garganta del rubio, limpiando un poco la sangre y la suciedad que se había incrustado. Cuando terminó, sólo limpió lo que se sentía cómodo tocar, dejó caer el trapo sobre su baúl y se puso a hacer algo de papeleo. Sí, los manejadores de dragones tenían papeleo que llenar. Su turno no comenzaba hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas y ya que estaba despierto, bien podía hacer algo.

—Su nombre no es Welshy.

El sonido sobresaltó a Charlie, habituado al silencio después de casi una hora. Se volvió de donde estaba sentado en el suelo y vio a Malfoy sentado, ajustándose los brazales.

—Por cierto, realmente lo hacen enojar cuando lo llaman de esa manera. Un día va a comerse a alguien si siguen así. Su nombre es Elhaearn. Si comienzas a llamarlo así tal vez deje de destrozar las vallas que pusieron en la cordillera occidental —dijo Malfoy majestuosamente, como si no acabara de romperse seis costillas. Charlie lo miró fijamente y el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—S…Sí —dijo el pelirrojo, recuperando su voz. Observó cuando Malfoy se levantó del catre sin tambalearse en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, Charlie no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada ya que Miranda empujó la entrada de su tienda, seguida de Alon.

—¿Es él? —preguntó Miranda sin preámbulos. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Sí. Necesito ese dragón —dijo Malfoy fríamente. Miranda levantó una ceja. El rubio dio un largo suspiro de sufrimiento—. Dumbledore me envió en una misión y juro que me dijo que él les contaría todo antes de que yo llegara aquí. Aparentemente no lo hizo, pero van a tener que creer en mí. Apuesto a que ésta es alguna retorcida prueba para mí. Esto es algo que él haría, ¿cierto? —Miró a Charlie en busca de ayuda.

—Sí. Definitivamente eso es algo que Dumbledore haría. Le encanta dar tan pocas instrucciones como sea posible para sus proyectos favoritos —refunfuñó Charlie, dándole una mirada a su jefa. Miranda miró de Alon hacia Charlie. Todos sabían que ella tenía historia con Dumbledore. Y no esa clase de historia. Pero ella confiaba en él sin dudarlo, lo cual podía funcionar en beneficio del chico si es que lograba mantener su boca cerrada durante otros cinco segundos. Charlie le disparó una mirada al rubio que le decía que mantuviera su sarcasmo para sí mismo. Para su completo asombro, Malfoy pareció entenderlo.

—De acuerdo. Te daré toda la ayuda que necesites —dijo Miranda abruptamente. Malfoy tuvo la decencia de parecer sorprendido—. Bien, ¿qué necesitas, chico? Escúpelo.

—Necesito permiso para llevarme al dragón del santuario en cualquier momento —dijo Malfoy, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. Miranda asintió—. Y Weasley aceptó ser mi mozo de establo.

Miranda le disparó una mirada a Charlie. La mandíbula del pelirrojo cayó. ¡Había hecho ese comentario en broma! Seguramente Malfoy no hablaba… en serio…

—Hecho —dijo Miranda, luciendo completamente emocionada. Charlie se tragó su protesta—. Diviértanse, chicos. Si algo le pasa a mi dragón, personalmente los mataré a ambos. —Y con eso salió rápidamente de la tienda, con Alon pisándole los talones.

—Bueno —dijo Charlie fríamente—. Eso no lo vi venir.

—¡Ja! Ahora eres mi ayudante de establo. Ve a alimentar a mi dragón —ordenó Malfoy. Charlie lo miró fijamente.

—Ahora verás, mucha… —comenzó Charlie. Malfoy lo miró boquiabierto.

—Lo _prometiste_ —jadeó Malfoy—. No me digas que no vas a cumplir tu palabra. ¡Eres un Gryffindor! —Charlie apretó los puños.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? —estalló.

—Se supone que los Gryffindor son los defensores de la verdad, la justicia y todas las cosas que son indudablemente buenas. Honestamente. No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que estabas en la escuela —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Ahora ve a alimentar a mi dragón. Tu jefa lo dijo. Yo voy a recostarme antes de tener otro varonil hechizo de desmayo. —Colapsó más que sentarse en el catre, como si hubiera estado sosteniéndose de pie a pura fuerza de voluntad. Charlie le dio una mirada preocupada, pero el rubio no dijo nada más y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

Cuando Charlie regresó de alimentar a Welsh… eh, Elhaearn, Malfoy estaba rodando sobre el catre, jadeando por aliento. Charlie se lanzó hacia él: —Ey, Malfoy —dijo entre dientes, agarrando los hombros del rubio. El brazo del chico salió disparado y lo golpeó en la mandíbula. Él se echó hacia atrás, maldiciendo, y se incorporó rápidamente—. _¡Malfoy!_ —gritó, agarrándolo más fuerte.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de golpe y ahogó un quejido. Charlie entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. Las manos de Malfoy se retorcieron en la camisa del pelirrojo, como si estuviera tratando de empujarlo y jalarlo al mismo tiempo. Respiraba trabajosamente por la nariz, y Charlie, cautelosamente, tocó la cabeza del chico con su varita. El cuerpo entero del rubio estaba dolorosamente tenso.

—Ey —exhaló Charlie gentilmente—. Ey, relájate. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de frustración y empujó a Charlie hacia atrás. El pelirrojo se desplomó en el suelo e hizo una mueca.

—Ouch —murmuró, observando a Malfoy cuidadosamente. El chico se sentó, peinó su cabello hacia atrás y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Alimenté al dragón.

—Estás sangrando —señaló Malfoy. Charlie bajó la mirada. Elhaearn le había pegado con la cola, y sí, su brazo estaba raspado.

—Sí. Eso tiende a pasar cuando se trabaja con enormes y peligrosas bestias —dijo Charlie, picoteando la herida distraídamente.

—Y tienes un enorme moretón en la mandíbula.

—Sí. De hecho, ése es de tu cortesía —dijo Charlie— Me golpeaste. ¿Acostumbras a morder a las personas que tratan de ayudarte?

—Sí —dijo Malfoy sarcásticamente. Se levantó, tomó su varita y se arrodilló junto a Charlie. El rubio le agarró la mandíbula y giró el incipiente hematoma hacia él. Levantó la varita, murmuró un hechizo y la molestia desapareció. Luego sus dedos fueron hacia el brazo del pelirrojo. Charlie levantó su mano sana y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca del chico.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí —dijo, ligeramente divertido de que el rubio hubiera sanado su mandíbula. Malfoy lo miró a través del rubio cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

—No iba a sanarlo —dijo perezosamente—. Sólo limpio mi propio desastre. —Torció el brazo de Charlie para darle un mejor vistazo a la herida. Hizo un "hum" bajo en su garganta cuando miró el daño—. Lindo. Si hubieras sido más lento, él hubiera tenido todo tu brazo.

—Lo sé. —Charlie recuperó su brazo y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el lavabo para tallar la sangre—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No importa. Me tengo que ir.

Charlie se giró para ver a Malfoy deslizando una túnica sobre su ensangrentada vestimenta: —No puedes hablar en serio. Deberías descansar. Después de ese vuelo y esas heridas vas a desmayarte antes de siquiera montarlo —advirtió Charlie. Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—No me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer —dijo duramente—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Charlie suspiró. El humor del chico cambiaba más rápido que la postura de un político sobre los impuestos. En un momento era casi amable y al otro parecía listo para matar, casi como los dragones con los que trabajaba diariamente. Miró hacia atrás y el chico ya se había marchado.

Asustado, se lanzó fuera de la tienda. Un destello rubio desapareció alrededor de una esquina y corrió tras él: —Malfoy —llamó con urgencia. El chico hizo una pausa y se volvió. Charlie no podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto—. Hay un punto suave justo detrás de la quijada a cada lado de la cabeza del dragón. Si te agarras de ahí con ambas manos, vas a tener un control casi perfecto —dijo rápidamente. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron.

—Entonces luego te veo —dijo. Charlie se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. El chico se desvaneció y unos momentos después, Charlie vio un dragón tomar el cielo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**The Rent Boy.**

Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

Una semana más tarde Charlie hojeaba el periódico, negando con la cabeza ante los eventos que veía. Enormes incendios forestales en Gales estaban causando un sinnúmero de problemas para los muggles. Una plaga había estallado en un suburbio de Londres, una que era resistente a cualquier medicación muggle. Por el diario el Profeta sabía que la enfermedad era obra de magos oscuros. Al igual que la explosión que había sacudido _Picadilly Circus_ hacía dos días, asesinando a cincuenta personas inocentes. Charlie apretó los puños. Esta guerra tenía que parar.

La entrada de su tienda se abrió de repente y Jeremy derrapó al interior, sin aliento. El pelirrojo lo miró desde su improvisado escritorio: —Ha regresado. Charlie, tienes que venir rápido. Ésta completamente perdido.

Charlie se levantó y estuvo fuera de la tienda antes de que su compañero terminara de hablar. La plena luz del día bañaba la región en un calor sofocante que le quitó el aliento en cuanto dio un paso fuera. Las bocanadas de fuego saliendo por encima de la cresta le indicaron dónde estaba el niño. Ambos corrieron hacia la conmoción, Jeremy llegó al pequeño valle primero.

Charlie se deslizó por la despedazada superficie de una roca y alcanzó a Jeremy. Agarró el brazo del manejador: —¿Qué sucede?

—En este momento creo que vamos a tener que dejar que se canse. Tenemos un perímetro alrededor del cañón. Hasta ahora ha estado rebotando lejos de él. Una vez que esté lo suficientemente cansado, vamos a sedarlos a ambos. —Se agacharon cuando la cola del dragón pasó sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Han tratado de bajar al chico? Si está unido al dragón eso debe llevarlos a ambos al suelo —sugirió Charlie. Jeremy asintió.

—El dragón bloquea todos los hechizos que lanzamos —se quejó—. Están unidos, sí, pero eso también significa que el dragón puede reaccionar a un ritmo humano. Puede ver lo que estamos haciendo.

—¿Han tratado de bajarlo físicamente? —preguntó Charlie, manteniendo sus ojos en la cabeza rubia a mitad de un montón de los miembros retorciéndose del dragón. Éste era precisamente el problema con ese hechizo, era demasiado fácil ser arrastrado. Entonces la unión entre el humano y el animal se extendía. Si eso sucedía, perderían no sólo a Malfoy sino también al dragón.

—Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente rápido —dijo Jeremy. Tocó su costado brevemente e hizo una mueca—. Me golpeó sin haber estado siquiera a un metro de la cola del dragón. Te necesitamos, señor buscador.

—Bien. —Charlie cuadró sus hombros y sacó su varita—. No vengan tras de mí.

—No tienes que decírmelo dos veces —disparó Jeremy de regreso. Charlie rodó los ojos y convocó su escoba. Saltó sobre ella y miró al otro manejador. El americano movió la mano—. Sí, sí. Sabemos qué hacer. No te mates.

Charlie evadiría al dragón, arrastrando su atención a los manejadores de alrededor, y atraparía al chico para incapacitarlos a los dos. Si el dragón lo perseguía, los manejadores lo sedarían y le darían la oportunidad de ponerse a salvo junto con el chico. Casi era infalible.

Charlie voló sobre el dragón, maldiciendo silenciosamente a Malfoy por arrástralo a este desastre. Estúpido Dumbledore y sus estúpidos planes. Vislumbró un destello rubio y bajó en picado. Sintió, más que ver las quijadas cerrándose detrás de él, cuando estiró sus dedos al agarrar el cuello de la camisa del rubio. Sentía como si su brazo fuera a ser arrancado de su hombro mientras giraba en el aire, con el dragón demasiado cerca detrás de ellos. Malfoy pataleó y gritó debajo de él. Charlie gritó por ayuda de sus compañeros, y de repente el chico languideció. El pelirrojo vio la enorme bestia desplomarse en el suelo y bajó la velocidad de su escoba. Ya era la maldita hora.

Levantó al chico hasta su regazo y lo sostuvo cerca mientras dirigía la escoba hacia el suelo. Jeremy, Alon y Miranda corrieron a encontrarlo.

—Buen trabajo, Chuck. Sabía que por algo te había contratado —dijo Miranda, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Charlie gruñó y le entregó a Malfoy a Alon mientras Jeremy y ella iban a atender al dragón.

—Tú lo conoces, ¿cierto? —preguntó Alon. Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Va a la escuela con mi hermano más pequeño. Yo no diría que lo conozco.

—Pero conoce tu cara y tu voz. Necesito que te sientes junto a él para tratar de traerlo de vuelta —dijo Alon en voz baja. Ambos habían lidiado antes con este hechizo. Nunca era agradable. Charlie asintió sombríamente y siguió al medimago al improvisado hospital, llevándose su escoba.

La tienda estaba caliente por el sol del mediodía. Charlie caminó hacia el lado opuesto y abrió la entrada. La refrescante brisa comenzó a filtrarse lentamente hacia dentro, empujando el aire sofocante fuera: —Le vas a provocar a alguien un golpe de calor —se quejó cuando regresaba junto a Alon.

—Bueno, nadie había tenido una lesión mortal en las últimas dos horas —contraatacó Alon—. Sobre todo porque tú todavía estabas dormido. —El medimago hizo su diagnóstico sobre el chico que había colocado en la cama. Una cosa roja flotaba sobre el pecho de Malfoy, verificando su latido cardiaco y sus funciones cerebrales—. Su temperatura está elevándose. Así no va a durar mucho tiempo. Tenemos que despertarlo. Sostenlo.

Charlie puso una rodilla sobre el catre y presionó su antebrazo en el pecho del rubio. Con su otra mano le clavó el brazo a su costado. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de repente, los irises eran dorados y prácticamente resplandecían. Él trató de atacar, pero con todo el peso del pelirrojo sobre su pecho sólo levantó la cabeza. Sus dientes sonaron cuando intentó morder a Charlie. Weasley encajó fuerte su codo en el hombro del chico, obligándolo a bajar.

—Quieto —gruñó. Alon estaba haciendo algo sobre su hombro.

—Tú me sacaste de mi hogar —espetó el niño, luchando contra el agarre del pelirrojo.

—Tú viniste por tu voluntad, Malfoy —siseó Charlie—. Sé que puedes escucharme, estúpido hijo de perra.

—Me has retenido contra mi voluntad por décadas. —La voz de Malfoy había bajado varias octavas y era extrañamente rasposa.

—Tú viniste aquí, Malfoy. Me despertaste de un sueño muy agradable, un favor que voy a disfrutar mucho cobrándote —gruñó Charlie—. Ahora, sal de eso antes de que te lo saque a golpes.

—Charlie —murmuró Alon con urgencia. El verificador de pulso de Malfoy estaba parpadeando de color rojo y estaba inestable.

—Vamos, chico —refunfuñó Charlie. Agarró el brazo de Malfoy más fuerte. Algunas veces el dolor ayudaba a sacar a las víctimas, les daba una base hacia sus cuerpos—. Tú eres más terco que él. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo empújalo fuera. Empuja más fuerte.

Malfoy jadeó, tensándose. Dejó escapar un grito ronco que rompió el corazón de Charlie. Maldito Dumbledore y su insistencia en enviar niños a la maldita zona de guerra. Los ojos del rubio rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza y se desplomó sobre el montón de trapos que servían como almohada.

—¡Alon! —estalló Charlie.

—Todo está bien. Todo está bien —dijo el medimago apresuradamente—. Se está estabilizando. Puedo cortar la conexión sin matar a ninguno de ellos. —Rápidamente empujó a Charlie a un lado y pasó una navaja por el frente de la camisa del rubio. La tela se dividía como mantequilla, y Alon le sacó la tapa a su marcador tipo muggle. Los magos israelitas no eran muy adeptos a las plumas, y Alon juraba que el marcador permanente que Jeremy había traído de Estado Unidos incrementaba la potencia de sus runas, pero Charlie siempre había pensado que todo eso era un montón de mierda. Sin embargo, esta vez, cuando se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Malfoy con la mano libre apoyada sobre la afiebrada piel, tuvo la esperanza de que Alon tuviera razón.

Alon garabateó unas runas sobre el esternón de Malfoy y a lo largo de sus clavículas, luego agitó su varita y se hizo hacia atrás satisfecho: —Está hecho. Va a tener que quedarse aquí hasta que baje la fiebre —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Cuídalo. No envidio lo que va a soñar.

Charlie sintió que la simpatía le rompía un ladrillo de irritación sobre la cabeza y lo dejaba sangrando en el suelo de un callejón. Agarró un tazón con agua fría y sumergió un paño suave. Alon estaba junto a él cuando alisaba el paño húmedo sobre la frente del rubio.

—Eres tan positivamente maternal —se burló el medimago.

—El chico sólo está haciendo lo que Dumbledore le envió a hacer —dijo Charlie bruscamente—. No puedo estar enojado con él. —Le pasó el trapo por la garganta y el pecho, limpiando el sudor frió para que no se enfriara.

—¿Qué crees que el hombre va a obligarlo a hacer? —preguntó Alon en voz baja.

—Realmente no quiero pensar en eso —dijo Charlie inexpresivo, se inclinó hacia atrás y le dio un vistazo a Alon—. ¿Qué grupo tiene los animales más poderosos del mundo bajo sus órdenes? —El medimago entrecerró los ojos.

—No piensas que…

—Sí. Lo hago. Es bastante bueno. Piensa en eso. Cayó profundamente en el enlace y se perdió y aun así logró traer a la bestia hasta aquí, donde podríamos contenerlo sin causar daños —dijo Charlie en voz baja—. Para eso se necesita fuerza.

—O _sheer chutzpah_(1) —respondió Alon, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Charlie tomó una de las lánguidas manos del chico y limpió con cuidado la sangre. El rubio se las había destrozado sobre la piel del dragón tratando de mantener el control. Estaba lanzando un leve hechizo de curación cuando el puño entre sus manos se cerró de repente, y la siguiente cosa que Charlie supo fue que explotaban estrellas a través de su vista.

* * *

><p>(1) Descaro total<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

**The Rent Boy.**

Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Cayó del catre tambaleándose, tomado completamente por sorpresa. Alon gritó por encima de él pero el grito fue cortado y Charlie rodó quitándose del camino del medimago que caía pesadamente hacia el suelo, inconsciente.

Un peso sólido aterrizó sobre su pecho, sacando el aire de sus pulmones y una mano se aferró a su garganta. Se ahogó, trató de jadear pero falló al tratar de jalar aire. Malfoy se inclinó sobre él, su rostro era violento.

—¿Dónde está mi varita? —exigió. Charlie golpeó el interior del codo de Malfoy, aflojando la estrangulación considerablemente. Rodó tirando al rubio y forcejeó contra las manos del chico para contenerlo. Puntos negros volaron a través de su visión, pero parpadeó haciéndolos retroceder, jadeó con fuerza para recuperar el aliento.

Malfoy le dio un codazo en la sien. Él se agachó y encajó su hombro en las costillas del rubio. El chico dejó escapar un quejido sin aliento y cayó al suelo bajo el peso de Charlie: —Qué maldita manera de agradecer a las personas que acaban de salvar tu vida —gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Estoy seguro que desvestirme tenía mucho que ver con cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que estaban haciendo —espetó Malfoy, retorciéndose debajo de Charlie. El agarre del pelirrojo no era muy fuerte. Si el chico se inclinaba precisamente en el ángulo correcto, se liberaría. Tenía que mantenerlo distraído.

—Alon es israelí. Tú sabes cómo son con sus runas. Tuvo que cortar tu conexión con el dragón o los habría matado a ambos —estalló Charlie—. Deja de luchar, vas a lastimarte más. —Para probarlo, Charlie presionó ligeramente el codo de Malfoy. Incluso el ligero movimiento arrancó un grito estremecedor del niño—. Te juro que nunca voy a lastimarte —dijo firmemente, por encima de los desesperados intentos del chico por conseguir aire en medio de los terribles dolores—. Por favor, confía en mí.

Lentamente, Charlie soltó su agarre y Malfoy (sorprendentemente) se quedó donde estaba, con el rostro presionado sobre el sucio y pisoteado suelo, luchando por respirar. Charlie se sacudió la última de las estrellas de sus ojos y se empujó a sí mismo sobre sus rodillas. Agarró el brazo del chico y lo arrastró incorporándolo. El rubio había languidecido, pero seguía consciente. El pelirrojo estaba dolorosamente consciente de los quejidos contenidos que acompañaban las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas del niño.

—Vamos —dijo Charlie gentilmente, sujetando al niño entre sus brazos. Cargó a Malfoy hasta el catre y se sentó con él, pecho contra pecho. El rubio le envolvió con sus brazos el cuello y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Lloró en completo silencio, y Charlie le frotó la espalda lentamente—. Lo hiciste bien, chico —murmuró en el oído del rubio—. Lo hiciste bien. Lo trajiste de regreso, y vamos a cuidarlos a ambos. Lo hiciste bien.

Los dedos de Malfoy se apretaron, raspando la piel de su espalda. Charlie presionó su boca en el hombro del rubio y lo sostuvo un poco más cerca. Recordó haberse sentado así con Ron, cuando éste era más pequeño, después de una pesadilla. Las personas nunca deberían ser demasiado grandes para ser reconfortadas.

—Maldita sea. —La voz de Alon derivó desde el suelo. Charlie le dio un vistazo al medimago y lo vio sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Nosotros lo asustamos —dijo Charlie. Alon se puso dolorosamente de pie.

—¿Nosotros los asustamos a _él_? —jadeó incrédulamente. Charlie le lanzó una mirada exasperada—. ¡Te puso un ojo negro! —señaló Alon.

—Ya lo tengo bajo control —dijo Charlie—. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un rato? —Alon rodó los ojos.

—Tú y tu síndrome de las bestias heridas —dijo Alon arrastrando las palabras y negó con la cabeza. Agarró su varita y se marchó. La tienda se quedó en silencio.

La respiración de Malfoy se regularizó y Charlie pudo liberarse gentilmente de las extremidades de niño y lo acostó en el catre. Limpió los senderos de lágrimas de las relajadas mejillas y descansó su mano en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo el constante ritmo de su corazón. Se sentó con el chico durante horas hasta que finalmente éste despertó de nuevo, naturalmente esta vez sólo estaba ligeramente desorientado.

—Bienvenido —dijo Charlie gentilmente, no queriendo arriesgarse a otro de los violentos episodios de Malfoy—. ¿Puedes recordar algo?

—Fuego —dijo el chico, sus ojos miraron más allá de Charlie—. Fuego y gritos.

—Está bien —dijo Charlie, descansando una mano sobre la desnuda cadera del chico. Sacado de su trance por el contacto casual, Malfoy lo arrasó con una mirada quemante. Charlie dejó su mano donde estaba, no había manera de que el chico pudiera intimidarlo. No después de todo lo que el pelirrojo había visto.

—¿Acostumbras a abordar a los que cuidas o es sólo mi despampanante belleza? —preguntó Malfoy fríamente.

—Honestamente, creo que es por las mordidas, la sangre y lo gritos que diste —contestó Charlie sarcásticamente. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco.

—¿Te mordí?

—Lo intentaste —dijo el pelirrojo—. Afortunadamente, fallaste. De lo contrario tú también tendrías un ojo negro. —Los ojos de Malfoy ya habían regresado a su gris normal, miró el moratón incipiente en la mejilla de Charlie.

—Aprecio la falta de desfiguración —dijo Malfoy tensamente—. Por favor, ¿podrías quitar la mano?

—¿Qué quiere Dumbledore con los Jinetes? —preguntó Charlie, ignorando la petición. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué son los Jinetes?

—No juegues al estúpido conmigo, niño —estalló Charlie—. No soy un idiota. Dumbledore no enviaría a un chico como tú a una zona activa de guerra a menos que fuera importante.

—Disculpe _usted_, señor. Tengo dieciocho años —vociferó Malfoy, un color rojo manchaba sus mejillas. Charlie levantó una ceja y el rubio apretó los labios formando una fina línea.

—¿Qué quiere Dumbledore con los Jinetes? —repitió. Malfoy se sentó con cuidado, estiró la mano lentamente, levantó el codo de Charlie y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la cintura de los pantalones del pelirrojo. Gentilmente retiró la tela de la cadera, revelando un tatuaje no mágico estampado en la cadera de éste.

—Eres uno de ellos —dijo el rubio, su voz no daba lugar a discusiones. Charlie no tuvo resistencia cuando retiró los dedos de Malfoy—. Lo sabía.

—No voy a preguntarte de nuevo, niño —advirtió Charlie, ignorando la conclusión.

—Quiere asegurarse de que el Señor Oscuro no llegue a ellos primero —dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

—Los Jinetes son independientes—dijo Charlie firmemente—. Nosotros no tomamos partido.

—Sí. Hasta que el Señor Oscuro tome como rehén a uno de los suyos. O les ofrezca un premio que no puedan rechazar —dijo el rubio, sus ojos se clavaban en los de Charlie—. Y él lo hará bien. ¿Cómo crees que tiene a los gigantes de su lado?

—Los gigantes son mucho más fáciles de influir que los Jinetes —gruñó Charlie.

—¿Y cuando se acerque a ustedes cuando estén unidos con el dragón? Cuando todos ustedes puedan sentir el poder puro de la bestia bajo ustedes, y la magia agitándose en sus pulmones, ¿entonces qué?

—Todos nosotros tenemos más experiencia con el enlace que tú. Algunos de nosotros ni siquiera usamos un enlace. No tenemos la elevación que tú tuviste. Le tomaría un montón de maldito trabajo hablar para convencernos. —Charlie se negó a retroceder cuando Malfoy comenzó a invadir su espacio personal.

—Probablemente ya lo ha hecho —siseó el rubio—. No sabes cómo trabaja él.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Llévame a la siguiente reunión —dijo Malfoy.

—Estás bromeando —estalló Charlie. Malfoy apretó los dientes fuertemente. Un leve temblor sacudió la figura del rubio. Charlie estiró la mano alrededor del chico y agarró la manta que había sido dejada a un lado, la pasó por los hombros del rubio y la mantuvo ahí.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y resopló por la nariz: —Tan frí…frío —tartamudeó.

—Tienes fiebre de dragón, chico, ¿qué esperabas? —murmuró el pelirrojo gentilmente.

—¿No hay algo que puedas darme? —susurró Malfoy entre los dientes apretados. Los temblores se tornaron violentos, sacudiendo todo el catre. Charlie se puso de pie y agarró un cuenco vacío de uno de los estantes de Alon, regresó al lado del rubio y se sentó. Sostuvo el cuenco frente a Malfoy en el momento exacto. El chico envolvió sus ensangrentadas manos alrededor del borde y vomitó, no salió nada más que bilis y un poco de sangre. Malfoy se inclinó al frente y Charlie bajó al suelo la vasija (dejándola al alcance) mientras el rubio se enroscaba en sí mismo, sollozando.

Charlie pasó sus dedos gentilmente por el cabello del rubio, alejándolo de su rostro: —Todo está bien —lo tranquilizó. Acunó suavemente la parte posterior del cuello de Malfoy y masajeó la piel de gallina—. Shh…

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —se quejó Malfoy débilmente.

—¿Haciendo qué? —murmuró.

—Atendiendo al que está enfermo y babeando —logró decir el rubio a través de los jadeos para respirar.

—Esto es lo que hace la gente —se rió ligeramente Charlie entre dientes—. He estado así, fui lo suficientemente afortunado para tener a Alon cuidándome. No quieres pasar por esto tú solo.

—Suenas muy seguro. —El cortante sarcasmo de Malfoy se quedó sin filo cuando su voz se quebró miserablemente.

—Bueno, tu agarre mortal sobre mi camisa de hecho está empezando a doler —dijo Charlie poniendo una mano sobre el puño de Malfoy. La fuerte sujeción estaba retorciendo la tela de la camisa haciéndola apretarse dolorosamente. El rubio miró su mano asombrado, como si no hubiera sabido que estaba ahí. Lo soltó pero Charlie no lo dejó ir y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Está bien pedir consuelo. Has pasado por un hechizo extremadamente traumatizante —dijo Charlie en voz baja, ligeramente divertido por el niño. Sin embargo, una gran parte de él todavía estaba preocupada. El pelirrojo tocó con su mano libre el cabello rubio—. Descansa. Yo te cuidaré. Hablaremos más cuando baje la fiebre.

Malfoy se desvaneció como una luz al ser tocada. Charlie lo movió a una posición más cómoda y giró la mano del chico que tenía tomada. La magia fuerte únicamente dispararía aún más la enfermedad del dragón, la cual era una de las razones por la que podía hacer muy poco para mitigar el dolor del rubio. También, Malfoy tenía que experimentar la enfermedad como motivación para conquistar la unión.

Charlie usó un leve hechizo de curación sobre las palmas del rubio, uno que simplemente limpiaba las heridas para preparar la piel y que sanara por sí misma. Luego tomó algunas de las vendas de Alon y le envolvió las manos.

—¿Ya terminaste de domarlo?

Charlie levantó la mirada y vio a Alon asomando la cabeza dentro de la tienda: —Dudo que pueda ser domado —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa irónica—. Manejado, sí. Domado, ni de cerca. —Alon llegó junto a la cama y miró por encima el trabajo de Charlie—. Quiere venir a la siguiente reunión de los Jinetes.

Alon lo miró duramente: —¿Qué? —El pelirrojo asintió—. No vas… No puedes estar pensando lo que sé que estás pensando…

—Está preocupado de que el Señor Oscuro vaya a intentar poner a los Jinetes de su lado —dijo Charlie. El medimago frunció el ceño.

—En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro saben de su existencia?

—Dumbledore mete los dedos en la historia y el Señor Oscuro está obsesionado con las Artes Antiguas. Tú sabes eso. Los Jinetes han existido desde la era de la Ilustración.

—Sí, pero la idea de una sociedad secreta es que ésta permanezca _secreta_ —dijo Alon mordazmente—. No podemos dejar que un chico entre sólo porque hay una guerra.

—Él tiene un punto, Alon —dijo Charlie en voz baja—. Nunca nos hemos involucrado en las guerras muggles porque eran justo eso: guerras _muggles_. Ésta es una guerra de magos. Tal vez el Señor Oscuro ya ha llegado hasta uno de nosotros. Atascados aquí en esta reserva, no sabemos qué tanto se ha extendido su alcance. Parece que el niño piensa que tenemos un traidor en nuestras filas.

—Eso es ridículo —se burló Alon—. Habríamos escuchado algo de los otros. —Charlie levantó una ceja. Alon resopló—. Bien. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir que el consejo no nos mate por haberlo llevado?

—Voy a tener que ser su aval —dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja. Alon parpadeó hacia él y frunció los labios. Colocó una mano firme en el hombro de Charlie.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces a este chico? —preguntó el medimago, toda broma se había ido de su voz.

—Nada en lo absoluto.

—Y exactamente, ¿por qué tienes en tu estúpida cabeza el dar tu vida por él?

Charlie tomó una profunda y estabilizadora bocanada de aire y la dejó salir lentamente: —No lo sé —dijo finalmente—. Me intriga. Y tenemos que arriesgarnos a que esté en lo correcto. Si alguien está planeando usar a los dragones, necesitamos saberlo. Tenemos que mantenerlos lejos de las garras de cualquier lado.

—Vamos, Charlie, ¿quién es lo suficientemente convincente como para cambiar más de setecientos años de tradición? —estalló Alon.

Charlie lo ignoró por un momento, dándose tiempo para pensar. Volvió la mano de Malfoy que tenía sobre su regazo. Los brazales de piel lo habían protegido de los daños en sus antebrazos, pero sus muñecas estaban en carne viva desde donde el cuero terminaba.

—Te ayudaré a limpiar ésas —dijo el medimago suavemente. Caminó a uno de sus estantes médicos y comenzó a buscar. Charlie comenzó a desatar los amarres de los brazales. El brazo de Malfoy se arrancó de su agarre. El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido y miró hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada molesta del rubio.

—Te dije que no tocaras eso —gruñó.

—Malfoy, te has destrozado las muñecas. Tenemos que limpiarte o no vas a poder venir con nosotros esta noche.

Alon y Malfoy lo miraron fijamente: —¿Esta noche? —repitió el rubio.

—Los Jinetes se reúnen esta noche —dijo Charlie, sintiendo la mirada del medimago perforándole la cabeza.

—Charlie —siseó Alon en advertencia. El pelirrojo lo ignoró y los ojos de Malfoy se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Vas a llevarme? —preguntó, su voz era firme cuando ataba los cordones que el pelirrojo había deshecho.

—Sí. Con la condición de que sigas todas mis órdenes. Al pie de la letra —dijo Charlie—. Ésta no es una fiesta de té de hombres lobo.

—Creo que preferiría la fiesta con los hombres lobo —refunfuñó Malfoy. Agarró los restos de su camisa y vio los cortes de la navaja con una mirada de desdén—. ¿Quién destruyó mi Dingleslat hecha a la medida?

Charlie dirigió sus ojos hacia Alon y Malfoy siguió su mirada: —¿Tú? —dijo Malfoy despectivamente.

—Salvé tu vida, niño —espetó Alon, señaló con el dedo al rubio—. Me importa un bledo tu camisa de sesenta mil galeones.

—Noventa mil —gruñó Malfoy. Bajó la mirada para inspeccionar el daño y gritó horrorizado. Se frotó dos dedos sobre las marcas que el medimago le había dejado en el pecho—. ¡¿Esto es permanente? —aulló.

Alon y Charlie se echaron a reír.


	5. Capítulo 5

**The Rent Boy.**

Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado escribir garabatos en mi piel con tinta permanente! —gritó Malfoy sobre el agitado viento. Charlie rodó los ojos detrás de las gafas protectoras que usaba y se sumergió con fuerza en el viento. El rubio se apresuró a seguirlo, dio una peligrosa vuelta en espiral para nivelarse directamente detrás de Charlie. El pelirrojo podía ver sus ojos brillando a través de la niebla por la que volaban. Esperaba que el chico estuviera lo suficientemente bien para aguantar por sí mismo la reunión. Si se volvía loco por el enlace, Charlie estaría en serios problemas.

De acuerdo con la costumbre, Alon había salido volando antes para llegar separados. Sólo unos cuantos de los manejadores de la reserva en Rumania eran en realidad Jinetes y tenían que escalonar sus vuelos para no llamar la atención y llegar separados. La única vez que se le permitía a uno llegar con otro Jinete era cuando se iba a llevar a cabo una iniciación. Charlie esperaba fervientemente que no obligaran a Malfoy a pasar por una prueba de iniciación. El chico no estaba lo bastante recuperado para eso en esos momentos.

El aire era helado a su alrededor y haciéndose cada vez más frío. El sol hacía mucho que se había puesto en esa parte del planeta, y el lugar al que se dirigían estaba en un constante estado de nacimiento en esa época del año. Y frío. Desesperado y dolorosamente frío. Estaban volando hacia el norte. Todo el camino hacia el norte.

—Así que... —gritó de nuevo Malfoy—. ¿Exactamente por qué estamos volando hacia el Ártico?

—El frío mantiene a los dragones ocupados mientras hablamos —respondió Charlie gritando—. Y ahí no hay posibilidades de encontrarnos accidentalmente con muggles.

—Pero, ¿no hay… monstruos o algo así allá? —gritó Malfoy—. ¿Monstruos de nieve?

—No te preocupes, Malfoy, yo te protegeré —contestó Charlie carcajeándose. Se ladeó cortando un pequeño cúmulo de nubes frente a él, el rubio iba cerca de su cola. El chico era bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Charlie rara vez aprovechaba el vínculo cuando estaba montando, prefería usar su fuerza y reflejos en vez de confiar en los del dragón. Malfoy todavía tenía que aprender cómo volaba el dragón antes de poder pensar en deshacerse del vínculo. Tal vez cuando la guerra terminara, el consejo podría considerar permitir que él aplicara. No todos los días un chico de dieciocho años podía montar un dragón y manejarlo en cuestión de minutos.

—Voy a hacer que lo cumplas —le dijo en voz alta Malfoy. Él había llevado a su dragón bajo el ala derecha del de Charlie. El pelirrojo bajó el ala y descendió hasta Malfoy dando una voltereta.

—De acuerdo. Sólo grita y llegaré corriendo —sugirió Charlie. Pudo escuchar los furiosos tartamudeos de Malfoy por la implicación—. Casi llegamos, así que quédate callado. Ya voy a tener suficientes problemas.

—¿Qué tantos problemas? —Malfoy lo ignoró. Charlie tomó un estabilizador respiro.

—Problemas amenazadores de vida. Cállate. En serio. —Charlie se aferró a su dragón y lo empujó para dar una fuerte vuelta, girando hacia el suelo. Malfoy, sorprendentemente, mantuvo la boca cerrada y lo siguió. El Ridgeback noruego de Charlie, Kjell, bajó hasta el suelo con un gruñido, pulverizando la nieve y el hielo. Detrás de él, el Galés de Malfoy golpeó el suelo un poco menos elegantemente, y juntos caminaron hasta lo que parecían ser fuegos artificiales saliendo a la distancia. Charlie reprimió el impulso de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. De vez en cuando, para mantenerse calientes, los dragones expulsaban aire caliente a la niebla que los rodeaba. A su vez esto mantenía a los Jinetes calientes durante sus reuniones. Por supuesto, esto también se prestaba a provocar algunas quemaduras.

—¡Charlie! ¡Hey, chicos, Charlie está aquí! —gritó una voz desde la niebla. Charlie se levantó sobre la cabeza del Ridgeback y saludó a sus camaradas. Sin embargo, la plática disminuyó conforme se fue acercando, y los que estaban en el grupo vieron quién estaba detrás de él.

—Charlie, ¿quién es ése?

—¡Estás buscándote una golpiza, chico!

—Charlie.

El pelirrojo vio cuando un Bola de Fuego chino emergió de la oscurecida niebla. Parado en lo alto de la enorme cabeza estaba Shin Li, el Canciller de los Jinetes. Charlie se obligó a bajar su ansiedad. Por lo menos tenía que parecer firme en su convicción de que Malfoy sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué es esto? Sabes muy bien nuestras reglas. —El dragón de Shin Li se movió incómodo sobre el hielo bajo sus patas. A los dragones chinos les disgustaban la nieve y el hielo.

—Creo que en este caso necesitamos de un pequeño indulto —dijo Charlie firmemente sobre el viento que aullaba. Habían puesto barreras alrededor del sitio de reunión, pero como las barreras no podían ser terriblemente fuertes a causa de la cantidad de Jinetes que usaban el enlace, un poco de la brisa fría todavía podía filtrarse a través de éstas.

—¿Y tú vas a hacerte responsable? —preguntó Shin Li, su voz era severa e implacable.

—Sí, señor —dijo Charlie—. Estamos preocupados de que haya habido una violación en la seguridad. O por lo menos, una brecha en el protocolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Shin Li, su severo rostro parecía roca sólida encarando el aire del Ártico que revolvía su cabello hacia sus ojos.

—Malfoy cree que hemos sido puestos en peligro.

—Si yo fui capaz de averiguar acerca de ustedes, también otros lo han hecho —dijo Malfoy detrás de Charlie. El pelirrojo se giró desde su posición y miró ferozmente al chico. El rubio cerró la boca de golpe, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró a Charlie, sus ojos casi se disculpaban.

—Tu mascota tiene boca —señaló Shin Li con ligero desdén—. Le has informado sobre las sanciones por conocer nuestra ubicación, ¿cierto?

—Sí, señor —dijo Charlie, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. Se agarró fuerte a la cabeza de su dragón, previniendo que la bestia se zafara de su agarre cuando se movía impacientemente.

—Tenemos un asunto importante que discutir —rugió Shin Li, dirigiéndose al grupo—. Un extranjero ha solicitado nuestra ayuda.

Charlie sintió un escalofrío que no estaba para nada relacionado con el viento helado. Tras él, el dragón de Malfoy pisoteó irritadamente.

—¿Por quién? —Otro Bola de Fuego chino saltó al centro del grupo. Un delgado y pequeño japonés estaba posado en su cabeza, luciendo como si apenas se estuviera agarrando. Charlie sonrió. Entonces Tetsuya había logrado llegar. Él era uno de los pocos que hacían parecer que montar un dragón fuera fácil, lo cual animaba a otros a intentarlo y ser severamente lastimados o morir. Tetsuya también tenía más iniciados bajo su nombre que cualquier otro Jinete. Él ya estaba deslizándose junto a Malfoy para darle un vistazo. Tetsuya era el único Jinete que había montado un dragón hembra y había vivido.

Elhaeam gruñó cuando la hembra china se aproximó. Malfoy actuó extremadamente bien bajo la dura prueba. Mantuvo un control moderado sobre el dragón. Tetsuya pareció complacido y retrocedió.

—Muy bien, Charlie —dijo sobre el viento cortante. Charlie le dio una sonrisa. La aprobación de Tetsuya era toda la reivindicación que necesitaba para saber que había tomado la decisión correcta al llevar a Malfoy hasta ahí.

—Nuestro solicitante ha ofrecido una generosa recompensa por nuestra ayuda —Shin Li continuó—. Una enorme reserva para dragones a lo largo del mundo. También ha ofrecido una compensación monetaria para construir la reservación, y la promesa de que hablaría con el gobierno muggle local para asegurar una relación amigable con respecto a los dragones.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —gritó un americano. Charlie miró hacia la dirección del grito y vio a Chris Mercury tirar de la cabeza de su dragón justo a tiempo para evitar que Longhorn mordiera al Galés que estaba junto a él.

—Tenemos que ayudar en una… deforestación —gritó Shin Li. Un murmullo corrió a través de todo el grupo.

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad —dijo otro Jinete.

—Eso es porque así es. —La voz de Malfoy sonó repentinamente en el aire helado—. Su benefactor es Ya-Saben-Quién —le dijo a Shin Li.

—No, es un muy agradable hombre viejo con una gran cantidad de ingresos disponibles —dijo Shin Li firmemente—. Yo mismo lo conocí.

—Eso no significa nada. Usted sabe qué fácil es poner a un muggle bajo la Imperius —se burló Malfoy—. Este ardid es exactamente su método de operación.

—Me dio las coordenadas que quiere que sean arrasadas. En verdad es un bosque —dijo Shin Li, su cara se torcía por el enojo—. Sujeta tu lengua, niño insolente, o voy a hacerte pedazos.

—Charlie, tienes que escucharme. —Malfoy ignoró a Shin Li y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo—. No pueden tomar este contrato. Estarán obligados a ello. Así es como él consigue que…

Una bola de fuego explotó junto al rostro de Malfoy. Él se hizo a un lado rápidamente, Elhaearn dejó escapar un rugido que destrozaba los oídos. Charlie se movió para intervenir, pero fue demasiado lento. Shin Li y el dragón esquivaron al pelirrojo y se abalanzaron sobre Malfoy, arrojando a Elhaearn hacia el congelado suelo. Pero cuando Elhaearn rugió, no fue de terror.

_Oh, mierda_, pensó Charlie perturbado. Malfoy estaba furioso. Shin Li debía haber quemado su cabello o algo así. Uno de ellos iba a morir.

El Ridgeback de Charlie se encabritó de repente y casi lo tira. Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio y cada uno de los dragones miró a una sola dirección, incluso el de Malfoy y el de Shin Li. Kjell dejó salir un bajo gruñido gutural. Miró hacia donde el dragón estaba viendo fijamente, y no vio nada.

—¿Qué es? —susurró, receloso de romper el silencio.

Tetsuya estaba parado sobre la cabeza de su dragón, sin ningún temor de ser lanzado fuera. Miró fijamente, y luego sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Se dejó caer de cuclillas sobre su dragón y la giró: —_¡Kyukonki!_ —gritó.

Dementores.

En el grupo surgió el caos. Draco se lanzó hacia el cielo en un torbellino de nieve y hielo. Charlie luchó para mantener a Kjell bajo control. Los Ridgebacks no le temían a ningún animal, y el olor que despedían los dementores encendía su instinto protector, el cual también era su instinto de lucha.

Luchó con todo lo que tenía para sostenerse, obligando a la bestia a permanecer en el suelo. Tenía que llegar hasta Malfoy. A los Galés Verde les aterraban los dementores. Encajó sus rodillas a un lado del cuello de Kjell, guiándolo hasta un controlable agachamiento: —_Obedéceme_ —siseó, sobre todo para sí mismo.

—_¡Charlie!_

Levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Malfoy jalar a Elhaearn entre Kjell y un letal chorro de fuego.

—¡Malfoy! —El grito de Charlie fue ahogado por los gritos del chico y el rugido de Elhaearn. El rubio y el dragón cayeron hacia un cúmulo de nieve y se quedaron quietos, el cuerpo de Elhaearn humeaba.

Charlie hizo lo que un Jinete no hace. Nunca. Saltó de su dragón y salió corriendo hacia la bestia caída. Sus botas se resbalaban y deslizaban sobre el hielo bajo sus pies. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo inerte del rubio.

—Malfoy —gritó Charlie bruscamente. Agarró los hombros pesadamente abrigados de Malfoy y le dio la vuelta. El rostro del chico estaba laxo y muy pálido—: Está bien. Vamos, Malfoy. Sigue respirando —susurró Charlie, sintiendo el mordente frío meterse hasta sus huesos. Lejos del calor del dragón, el frío del ártico estaba atacando. Charlie arrastró a Malfoy hacia arriba por las solapas de su abrigo de piel, se tambaleó bajo su peso muerto, las piernas se le adormecían rápidamente—. _¡Despierta, idiota!_ —sollozó Charlie, extremadamente frustrado y enojado de que Malfoy hubiera recibido el golpe por él.

El peso de Malfoy se aligeró de repente, y unas manos agarraron los brazos del pelirrojo. El rostro del rubio se volvió hacia su mirada y Charlie vislumbró los ojos amarillos antes de que el chico lo empujara con fuerza hacia el suelo. Jadeó cuando se golpeó, y se incorporó rápidamente para ver a Malfoy peleando con Shin Li.

Shin Li también había desmontado.

El resplandor de una navaja brilló en el amanecer perpetuo. Shin Li llevaba una daga ceremonial, la cual Charlie sabía que podía cortar la piel tan fácilmente como si fuera el cuchillo de un carnicero. El pelirrojo se puso de pie sobre sus piernas que protestaban salvajemente y se tambaleó hacia el par.

Malfoy esquivó una puñalada por centímetros, y agarró la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la daga. Gritó y le torció el brazo, lanzando a Shin Li hacia el suelo. La daga cayó de su mano y Malfoy la pateó. Shin Li golpeó con el puño el hombro del rubio y lo derribó. La espalda del chico golpeó el hielo y gritó por la sorpresa.

Charlie agarró el tobillo de Shin Li, y trató de evitar que fuera a algún lado. El otro pie de Shin Li conectó con su cabeza y el mundo se oscureció por un momento.


	6. Capítulo 6

**The Rent Boy.**

**Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369**

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

Charlie recuperó la conciencia justo a tiempo para ver a Shin Li correr hacia Malfoy: —¡No! —intentó gritar aun con la lengua entumecida. El Canciller tiró a Malfoy al suelo y ambos yacieron quietos—. Mierda. —Charlie se puso sobre sus rodillas y se arrastró hacia ellos. Empujó a Shin Li fuertemente con su hombro puesto que sus manos estaban casi congeladas. Malfoy, _oh, gracias a Merlín_, empujó hacia arriba con uno de sus brazos, jadeando. Juntos rodaron al hombre, y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca cuando vio la daga de éste hundida hasta la empuñadura en su pecho.

Sólo cuando vio la daga, Charlie se dio cuenta de lo asustado que había estado. No podía permitir que el chico muriera, no después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo vivo. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Malfoy y lo jaló a un feroz abrazo. Malfoy jadeó, no de sorpresa sino de dolor. Charlie lo liberó.

—Mi brazo —susurró Malfoy, con los labios azules y la piel mortalmente blanca.

—Ven, nos vamos a casa —dijo Charlie contundentemente—. Arriba, vamos. —Tuvo que arrastrar al rubio y levantarlo sobre Elhaearn, quien rugió en simpatía—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Charlie, agarrando el tobillo de Malfoy.

Malfoy bajó la mirada hacia él con los ojos dorados: —¿Tú puedes? —preguntó fríamente. Se aferró a la cabeza de Elhaearn con su mano sana y se fue. Charlie lo observó hasta que ya no pudo sentir sus rodillas, y se dio la vuelta, esperando lograr viajar de regreso con Tetsuya, y vio a Kjell esperando por él. Todos los otros Jinetes habían desaparecido.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia su dragón y se subió. No podía creer que la bestia lo hubiera esperado.

Charlie se lanzó hacia el aire. Había perdido de vista a Malfoy, y no lo vio durante todo el viaje de regreso a Rumania. Mantuvo sus puños apretados en las escamas de Kjell. Elhaearn conocía el camino de regresó, pero, ¿y si estaban demasiado débiles y caían al océano o hacían un aterrizaje forzoso a mitad de Atenas?

Los pensamientos aterradores hicieron una cascada en su mente durante el vuelo. Estaba contento de que Kjell parecía tener la intención de llegar a casa tanto como él, porque no podía prestar atención. No hasta que agarrara a Malfoy y nunca lo dejara ir.

Kjell aterrizó y dejó bajar a Charlie antes de alejarse de un salto.

—Te tomó mucho tiempo.

Charlie se giró para ver a Malfoy sacándose el enorme abrigo frente a su tienda. Apretó la mandíbula y avanzó a zancadas mientras el chico seguía hablando: —¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? Te detuviste para cenar o algo…

Charlie lo interrumpió, se aferró a sus brazos y unió sus labios de golpe. Malfoy dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en un gemido de dolor. El pelirrojo lo soltó cuando éste lo empujó hacia atrás, alejando de Charlie el brazo lastimado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseó Malfoy, los ojos grises abiertos enormemente. Mantuvo a Charlie a la distancia de un brazo con una gentil presión de la punta de sus dedos.

—Estás vivo.

—No gracias a ti. Hubiera preferido no haber matado a Shin Li, si es que eso importa. Tú te interpusiste en el camino.

—Tú te interpusiste en el camino de esa bola de fuego.

—Dumbledore dijo que sin víctimas civiles. —Malfoy ignoró completamente la afirmación y se acercó—. Los Jinetes fueron atacados. Si hubieras sabido algo de tácticas militares, lo habrías visto venir. No deberíamos estar vivos porque tú eres un idiota.

—Entonces, ¿salvaste mi trasero? —El pelirrojo se rió entre dientes sin aliento mientras Malfoy se acercaba tanto que Charlie podía sentirlo temblando.

—Sí, y así es como me pagas —exhaló Malfoy. Sus palabras volaron sobre los labios de Charlie, y finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como eones de provocación, Malfoy presionó sus labios sobre los del hombre. El primer contacto fue ligero, el segundo más firme. El rubio estaba perdiéndose en sus labios, todo dientes y lengua. Su mano se cerró sobre la camisa del pelirrojo, un duro puño de huesos entre ambos pechos. Charlie descansó sus manos en los brazos del rubio, donde él no se apartara por el dolor, y lo agarró con fuerza.

Malfoy jadeaba fuertemente entre besos devastadores mientras Charlie lo hacía retroceder hasta su tienda. Las manos del pelirrojo se negaban a quedarse quietas. Deslizó sus dedos entre sus cuerpos y agarró el cinturón de los pantalones del rubio. El cinturón salió sin problemas, y Charlie se alejó un segundo de los labios del chico para jalar todas las mantas de su cama y arrojarlas al suelo. (No había manera de que su catre pudiera sostenerlos a ambos). Empujó a Malfoy hacia las mantas, y el chico se quedó sin aliento en agonía cuando aterrizó prácticamente sobre su brazo.

—Oh, mierda. —Charlie se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él—. Lo lamento. Déjame sanar eso rápido. —Estiró la mano para agarrar los cordones del brazal, pero Malfoy retrocedió.

—No, no, déjalo puesto —jadeó Malfoy, sin aliento por los besos—. Creo que necesito entablillarlo. —Y sin más pausa retorció su mano sana en la camisa del pelirrojo y lo arrastró hacia abajo a un feroz y mordedor beso. Charlie no podía exactamente discutir contra eso cuando estaba arqueándose sobre el chico, caderas oprimiéndose sobre caderas. Tenía que recordar no apoyarse en ese brazo. Lo sanarían más tarde.

Charlie liberó la boca de Malfoy que protestaba sin aliento, y se abrió camino hasta la garganta del chico, mordisqueando y provocando breves gemidos entrecortados de placer. Charlie se quitó la camisa con ayuda de Malfoy, y el rubio arrastró sus dedos sobre las costillas del hombre, agarrando los pantalones del pelirrojo. Tras un repentino bufido de impaciencia, Charlie se enderezó sólo lo suficiente para bajar los pantalones de sus caderas y el rubio los empujó hasta sus muslos.

—Necesito que me beses de nue… —Charlie cortó el gruñido de frustración del rubio sellando sus labios sobre los del chico. El aliento de Malfoy siseaba, y su mano encontró la polla del pelirrojo. Charlie se rió bajo en su garganta y devolvió el favor, palmeando la entrepierna de Malfoy a través de los pantalones, provocando que el delgado cuerpo se arqueara sobre las mantas. Sus dientes chocaron cuando Malfoy intentó levantar la cabeza, para obtener alguna ventaja contra Charlie, pero el pelirrojo lo empujó de regreso, el lacerante beso enviaba calor inundando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Malfoy lo acarició, atizando el fuego que ya ardía en sus entrañas, y enredó sus piernas juntas, apretándolo y manteniéndolo en su lugar. Como si él fuera a ir a algún lado. Como si hubiera algún lugar en el mundo más interesante que justo ahí, en su tienda, con ese pálido, rubio y delgado Jinete de dragones. Charlie removió los pantalones de Malfoy y liberó su erección, agarrándola firmemente en su enorme mano. El chico jadeó al no esperárselo, y se retorció un poco más fuerte. Charlie gruñó y mordió el labio del rubio. Un labio partido para hacer juego con el naciente ojo negro.

Al chico no pareció molestarle, y capturó los labios del pelirrojo con renovado fervor. Charlie probó la sangre, pero no se preocupó lo suficiente como para detenerse cuando el rubio hizo algo con su mano que provocó que su cerebro se nublara por un instante por el placer. El chico se corrió en su mano, y Charlie cortésmente ignoró el brillante sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas por la vergüenza. Para su crédito, Malfoy no dijo nada. No que pudiera hacerlo, Charlie estaba exprimiendo el aire de sus pulmones con sus besos.

Charlie se apiadó del chico y puso su enorme mano sobre la de Malfoy para darle una "mano" guía. Se corrió después de unas cuantas caricias bien dadas, y soltó los labios del rubio para que éste pudiera respirar. Presionó su mejilla contra la de él, disfrutando los jadeos entrecortados del chico, y le pasó sus dedos bruscamente sobre el cabello. Besó unas cuantas veces los labios del rubio antes de levantarse.

Malfoy había puesto su brazo roto sobre su cabeza quitándolo del camino, y ahora se veía tan minuciosamente desarreglado y sin aliento que Charlie casi quería hacerlo de nuevo. Algunas de las marcas de Alon se habían embadurnado por el sudor que brillaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio. El pecho de Malfoy se movía con dificultad por el esfuerzo, la marca en tinta negra sobre la piel pálida le recordó todo por lo que había pasado. Charlie realmente necesitaba dejarlo descansar. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se subió los pantalones. Malfoy abrió un ojo y frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera te quitaste los pantalones —refunfuñó descontento.

—Me quitaste la camisa —rió Charlie—. Quédate quieto, voy a limpiarte. —Se alejó de él y agarró un trapo de su cama. Lo calentó con un hechizo rápido, y lo extendió junto al rubio, frotando el trapo gentilmente sobre la piel expuesta. Malfoy se lamió los labios y los tocó con los dedos. Miró su mano y frunció el ceño.

—Por Dios, hombre, me mordiste —estalló Malfoy—. ¿Eres humano?

—Eso creo —dijo Charlie, riendo entre dientes—. No puedo imaginar que yo pueda lucir mejor. —Malfoy lo miró e hizo un pequeño sonido de aprobación por el daño que aparentemente él había hecho. El pelirrojo sonrió irónicamente. Curó el ojo y el labio de Malfoy pero titubeó cuando llegó al brazo—. Deberíamos hacer que Alon lo revisara.

—Iugh. ¿Justo ahora? —gimió Malfoy.

—¿No te duele? —preguntó Charlie, levantando una ceja.

—Demasiado confuso como para que duela —dijo Malfoy aturdido. Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, como si tuviera la intención de quedarse dormido en ese mismo momento.

—Ey, chico —dijo Charlie, sacudiendo suavemente al rubio. Malfoy se quejó.

—Déjame en paz. Voy a dormir —ordenó sin abrir los ojos—. Puedes unirte a mí, si quieres.

—Gracias por tu permiso —se rió Charlie, aventó el trapo a su catre. Se acomodó con cuidado junto a Malfoy y jaló al chico sobre él. El cálido cuerpo se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse contra su pecho—. No te preocupes, chico, te tengo —murmuró suavemente sobre la piel de detrás de la oreja de Malfoy.


	7. Capítulo 7

**The Rent Boy.**

**Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369**

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

Charlie se dio la vuelta y su brazo cayó hasta el duro suelo. Hizo una mueca cuando el choque retumbó hasta su hombro, y abrió los ojos. Malfoy se había ido.

Charlie se rió entre dientes y se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Por supuesto que el rubio no iba a quedarse, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

Juntó el desastre que habían hecho la noche anterior y lo arrojó sobre el catre. Necesitaba una ducha. O, por lo menos, una buena y larga nadada en el arroyo.

La luz del sol comenzaba a esparcirse sobre las montañas cuando él se dirigió de regreso a su tienda, después de su improvisado baño. Miranda y Jeremy lo estaban esperando, ambos con caras solemnes. Miranda sostenía apretadamente un periódico en su mano.

—Mira —dijo ella bruscamente. Le aventó el periódico a la cara. Charlie lo agarró con su mano libre (la que no sostenía una toalla sobre sus caderas) y miró el encabezado.

Dragones sueltos en la campiña de Gales.

La fotografía era de un campo en llamas, un dragón girando en lo alto. Sólo alguien que realmente lo buscara podía ver la pequeña figura posada encima de la bestia. El periódico no había visto al Jinete.

—Lo que los muggles piensan que es un extraordinariamente desafortunado incendio forestal es, de hecho, el trabajo de un malvado dragón, los reporteros lo descubrieron al analizar la imagen de arriba —leyó Charlie, con voz dura.

—Cerca de cien personas murieron en ese incendio —siseó Miranda—. Incluyendo todo un orfanato. Ése es un Galés verde, Charlie. —Sus palabras sonaban amortiguadas en los oídos del pelirrojo. Él se rehúso a creerlo—. Charlie. Mira las nubes.

Mientras observaba la imagen que se mostraba en la portada, las nubes formaron el infame cráneo y la serpiente. Difuminado e incoherente, ignorable para el lector casual, pero ahí estaba. Charlie sintió un escalofrió deslizándose por su columna vertebral.

—No —murmuro incrédulo—. Yo… No. Esto no puede ser cierto.

—Charlie —dijo Jeremy firmemente—. Tu chico está trabajando para el Señor Oscuro.

—Imposible —estalló Charlie—. He visto... él… —Charlie se congeló. Malfoy en ningún momento se había quitado el brazal la noche anterior. El brazal—. _Oh, Merlín._ —exhaló—. No. _No_.

—Charlie —comenzó Jeremy. El pelirrojo le arrojó el periódico y de un empujón entró en su tienda.

—Charlie —estalló Miranda, siguiéndolo. Charlie se vistió rápidamente, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente—: Tenemos que encontrarlo. Tenemos que detenerlo.

—Lo sé —dijo Charlie cortante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No, no estoy bien —espetó Charlie—. Él nos engañó a todos. Me siento como el _idiota_ más grande del mundo. —La ira comenzaba a hacer pedazos el shock. Ahora tenía sentido. Todo encajaba, y Charlie había caído directamente en las manos de Malfoy. Agarró una taza y la aventó al otro lado de la habitación. Miranda y Jeremy la vieron volar, luego regresaron sus ojos hacia el pelirrojo.

—Usa esa ira. Encuéntralo —ordenó Miranda—. Quiero mi dragón, y a _él_ lo quiero muerto.

Jeremy y Charlie asintieron. El pelirrojo tomó de golpe su varita que estaba sobre el catre mientras seguía a Jeremy fuera de la tienda. El americano agarró el brazo de Charlie: —No dormiste con él, ¿o sí? —siseó. Charlie le frunció el ceño—. Oh, por _Dios_ —susurró Jeremy—. ¡Pudo haberte matado!

—Todavía me necesita —espetó Charlie amargamente—. Yo cuido su dragón. —Sus entrañas se apretaron. Había guiado a Malfoy directamente hasta los Jinetes. Directo hacia el líder del consejo. Hijo de puta, había dejado que Malfoy _matara_ a su Canciller. Quería gritar de la frustración.

Una enorme sombra se proyectó sobre ellos, obligándolos a subir los ojos: —Hablando del diablo —maldijo Jeremy, marchándose. Oh, _no_. Jeremy _no_ iba a atrapar a Malfoy primero. Charlie se apresuró detrás de él. Se deslizaron hacia el dragón mientras el chico desmontaba y se tambaleaba lejos de la bestia.

Charlie se lanzó contra Malfoy, agarró la camisa del bastardo y lo azotó contra la pared del cañón tan fuerte que el rubio se ahogó con el aire que explotaba desde sus pulmones.

—Espera —gritó Malfoy antes de que el brazo de Charlie se deslizara contra su garganta—. Déjame explicarlo —resopló el rubio con el precioso aire que le quedaba.

—Charlie —le advirtió Jeremy. El pelirrojo lo ignoró y desenvainó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba a un lado de su cinturón. Lo presionó sobre los lazos del brazal izquierdo de Malfoy y cortó hacia abajo. El chico siseó cuando la hoja se arrastró a lo largo de su carne, y el brazal cayó al suelo. La negra marca oscura escoció sobre la pálida piel del antebrazo del rubio cuando la carne cortada sangró. Charlie volvió sus ojos hacia los de Malfoy y se inclinó presionando con más fuerza su tráquea. Estaba tan furioso que podía ver una bruma roja en el borde de su visión.

Malfoy agarró el codo del pelirrojo, jadeando patéticamente: —¡Charlie! —estalló Jeremy.

—¿Por qué regresaste? —gruñó Charlie.

—Ha… hablar contigo —logró decir a través de sus dientes apretados.

—Mataste a Shin Li —gruñó Charlie—. Asesinaste _niños_.

—¡Charlie! Vas a matarlo —dijo Jeremy con urgencia. Charlie retrocedió una fracción. Escuchó a Malfoy tragar aire antes de que un contundente golpe chocara contra sus costillas. Jadeó y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Malfoy rugió cuando pasó sobre él y tiró a Jeremy sobre el suelo. El americano se golpeó la cabeza contra una roca y se quedó quieto.

Charlie se levantó, con los puños apretados. Estaba _tan_ listo para matar a ese chico a golpes.

Malfoy intentó golpearlo y Charlie lo bloqueó. El brazo se deslizó del suyo, manchado de sangre por el corte que le había infringido. El pelirrojo se quitó del camino de un rodillazo, y agarró el brazo ensangrentado. Se giró y jaló el brazo sobre su hombro. Malfoy lo siguió con un agudo grito de dolor. Aterrizó de espaldas sobre el duro suelo y giró, retorciéndose lejos del agarre de Charlie. Pateó con fuerza, y el pelirrojo sintió el talón de una bota conectar con su codo. Todo su brazo se adormeció cuando se dio la vuelta alejándose.

—¿Podrías escucharme? —gritó Malfoy detrás de él—. ¡Puedo explicarlo todo!

—¿Por qué debería escuchar cualquier cosa que dijeras? —gritó Charlie ferozmente—. Eres un _mortífago_. —Se lanzó contra Malfoy, y el chico logró bloquearlo algunas veces antes de que el pelirrojo consiguiera darle un golpe rotundo en la mandíbula. Malfoy se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, pero esquivó la patada de Charlie.

—¡Detente! Por favor, ¿podemos hablar de esto? —Malfoy se aventó lejos de alcance, limpiándose el labio partido.

—Oh, soy todo oídos —siseó Charlie sarcásticamente.

—En algún lugar privado —pidió Malfoy.

—¿Para que puedas matarme? No soy ningún idiota, ¿Qué quieres hacer después, platicar? Eres un traidor _ben zona_(1)—gruñó Charlie, lanzándose al frente. Malfoy conectó un rodillazo en las costillas del otro antes de ser arrastrado hasta el suelo. El sol resplandecía sobre algo metálico, atrapando la atención de Charlie. Su cuchillo. Lo agarró rápidamente y apuñaló a Malfoy.

Clavado sobre su espalda por el peso de Charlie, el rubio apenas podía protegerse a sí mismo. Levantó su brazo rápidamente y la hoja se encajó en el blando tejido, la punta sobresalía claramente a través de éste. Si Malfoy no hubiera atrapado su propio brazo, la punta habría llegado hasta su garganta. Charlie sintió la nauseabunda vibración de la cuchilla atravesando la carne, y la sensación congeló la sangre de sus venas.

Malfoy respiraba entrecortadamente a través del dolor, apretando los dientes en un desesperado esfuerzo por no llorar: —Lo _juraste_—jadeó con dificultad—. Juraste que nunca me lastimarías.

El cuerpo de Charlie estaba trabado. Su cerebro estaba gritando que había cometido un terrible error: —_Confié_ en ti —susurró, aturdido por las tumultuosas emociones que luchaban por la dominación en su pecho.

—Yo confió en ti —murmuró Malfoy, casi para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, las lágrimas se deslizaban hasta sus sienes y mojaban su cabello—. Confío en ti. Confío en ti —dijo en voz baja.

El cuchillo se estremecía en la palma de Charlie. Trató de apartar la mano pero Malfoy la atrapó y aplastó sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura. Charlie miró los ojos del chico horrorizado.

—Mi hombro o mi corazón —siseó Malfoy—. Es tu elección. —Nadie debería verse tan resuelto mientras llora. Sus ojos eran claros a través de las lágrimas, mirando fijamente a los de Charlie.

Y entonces Malfoy dejó de resistirse.

Sin esperarlo, Charlie se fue hacia el frente, casi todo su peso había estado detrás de la cuchilla. El instinto se hizo cargo y movió el cuchillo justo a tiempo para evitar que la punta se sumergiera en el corazón del chico. Se hundió en el hombro del rubio, y el lamento agudo que escapó, atravesó a Charlie.

—Dulce cola emplumada de Arquímedes, chico —maldijo Charlie violentamente—. ¿Estás _tratando_ de que te maten?

—_¡Charlie!_

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza cuando Alon corría hacia él: —¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —gritó, se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Charlie—. ¡¿Qué has hecho? —Sus manos quitaron los dedos de Charlie de la navaja, y lo hizo a un lado con fuerza, empujándolo lejos de Malfoy. La siguiente cosa que escuchó fue el grito desgarrador del rubio cuando Alon le sacó el cuchillo de su brazo y de su pecho. Charlie se sintió enfermo. Él había hecho eso.

—Eres un maldito bárbaro —refunfuñó Alon. Lanzó una mirada hacia Charlie—. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame! —le ordenó bruscamente.

Charlie se puso de rodillas y se movió junto a Alon. El medimago estaba envolviendo el brazo con la Marca Oscura, el que el pelirrojo había apuñalado.

—Sostén esto —espetó Alon, haciendo un gesto hacia el brazo del rubio. Charlie agarró la extremidad cuidadosamente mientras el medimago terminaba de poner los vendajes. Era una solución temporal, hasta que lo tuviera en la tienda hospital—. ¡Un cuchillo! —estalló Alon exasperado—. ¡¿En qué estabas _pensando_?

—No lo hacía —murmuró Charlie miserablemente—. Alon, él es un mortífago.

—¡¿Así que lo atacas con un cuchillo? —gritó el medimago.

—¡Pudo habernos matado a todos! —contestó Charlie. El rostro del hombre se ensombreció de furia. Dejó caer el rollo de vendas y golpeó al pelirrojo sólidamente en la mandíbula.

Charlie se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¿Realmente eres tan estúpido? —rugió Alon, con las mejillas rojas de ira—. ¡Pudo haberte matado en el momento en que quisiera! Estuviste solo con él mucho más que el resto de nosotros.

—Él _jugó_ con nosotros —replicó Charlie, frotándose la mandíbula.

—Salvó tu vida arriesgando la suya —gruñó Alon—. Eso está por encima y más allá de su deber. Y mira lo que le has hecho. —Charlie no podía. El hombre agarró su mandíbula y lo obligó a bajar la cabeza. Afortunadamente Malfoy se había desmayado. La herida del hombro que Charlie le había infringido con el cuchillo estaba sangrando lentamente hacia el suelo debajo de él. Su garganta era un mosaico de colores azules, púrpuras y rojos. Un pequeño goteo de sangre corría desde la esquina de su boca y teñía su cabello. Su respiración era superficial y dolorida, y su piel mortalmente pálida.

El pelirrojo tragó duro cuando su estómago trató de saltar hasta su garganta.

Alon liberó su mandíbula disgustado y se volvió hacia Malfoy. Sanó las heridas ensangrentadas lo suficientemente bien para transportarlo, y levantó al chico entre sus brazos: —Miranda te busca —dijo cuando se paraba—. No te acerques a mi tienda hasta que envíe por ti o te mataré —juró. Charlie asintió. Cuidadosamente Alon se dirigió hacia la tienda hospital, y Charlie fue hacia la otra dirección para ver a Miranda en la oficina.

Pasó por entre las solapas de la tienda oficial, y casi tuvo un ataque cardiaco al ver quién estaba sentado junto a ella. El mismísimo Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado con la pierna cruzada sobre el escritorio de Miranda, luciendo bastante solemne: —Hola, Charles —dijo.

(1) Hebreo, significa hijo de puta.


	8. Capítulo 8

**The Rent Boy.**

**Enlace fic http: / archiveofourown . org /works/172196/chapters/251369**

Por **tresa_cho.**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Anna_Lylian

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tresa_cho, sólo la traducción es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

—Hola, Profesor —dijo Charlie, con la boca seca. Miranda se veía pálida cuando se puso de pie. El pelirrojo se miró y vio que estaba cubierto de sangre—. No está muerto —dijo rápidamente—. Está con Alon.

—Parece que he llegado demasiado tarde —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Me disculpo. Quería mandar una lechuza antes, pero no podía arriesgarme a que una misiva fuera interceptada. La misión no podía esperar, no con los Jinetes reuniéndose tan pronto. Era necesario.

Charlie se sintió como si un balde de agua helada hubiera sido arrojado sobre su cabeza. Este hombre era un cuidador de _niños_.

—El joven Malfoy ha actuado bajo mis órdenes —dijo Dumbledore gentilmente, como si tratara de suavizar el golpe—. Es un agente doble, pero está de nuestro lado. Les pido su cooperación para sus misiones futuras. Y les pido que se abstengan de preguntar sus propósitos para usar los dragones. Algunas de sus misiones son más… complicadas que otras.

—Más _complicadas_. —Charlie exhaló habiendo pasado el peso muerto que apretaba su pecho—. ¿Más complicadas que asesinar_niños_?

—Ésa fue una situación terriblemente desafortunada —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja—. Intentamos sacar a los niños, pero no pudo ser. El joven Malfoy tenía que demostrar su valor al Señor Oscuro para que pudiera tomar la Marca y vigilar al círculo interior por nosotros, y para hacer eso ha tenido que hacer acciones terribles. Terribles pero necesarias. Necesitamos a alguien dentro.

—Es un _niño_ —susurró Charlie. El director lo miró sin pestañear.

—Tiene dieciocho años, señor Weasley, y es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, como estoy seguro que usted lo ha averiguado durante su tiempo con él. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se entendieran—. ¿Puedo contar con su cooperación?

—Absolutamente —dijo Miranda rápidamente, en voz baja.

—¿Cómo sabe que él está de su lado? —dijo Charlie.

—Tengo plena confianza en las habilidades del joven señor Malfoy, y en cuál es su posición en esta batalla —dijo Dumbledore. Lo cual realmente no estaba diciendo nada—. Debería preguntarle usted mismo. —El hombre se puso de pie y caminó al centro de la tienda—. Con su permiso. Me disculpo por los problemas que he causado con mi falta de comunicación. En el futuro no será un problema. —Y con eso, desapareció, dejando a Charlie sintiéndose como si el suelo colapsara debajo de él.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —dijo Miranda mirándolo con la boca abierta. Charlie la miró desganadamente.

—Lo apuñalé. Dos veces.

—Dios mío —susurró Miranda—. Ve con Alon. Ve si puedes ayudar.

—Alon me matará si pongo un pie cerca de su tienda. —Charlie estaba pasando un momento muy duro, intentando respirar pese a la opresión en su pecho. No podía creer lo que casi había hecho.

—Entonces ve a limpiarte. Rápido. —Miranda lo sacó de su tienda hacia el sol del mediodía.

Fueron dos agonizantes horas más tarde, cuando Charlie estaba sentado en su catre, limpio y temblando de ansiedad, que Alon finalmente asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su tienda: —Él está preguntando por ti.

El pelirrojo lo siguió hacia la tienda hospital, y se acercó al catre donde el medimago había acostado al chico. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y descansó un brazo sobre ésta, bien consciente de que Alon estaba cerniéndose detrás de él. La piel de Malfoy todavía estaba muy pálida, y su antebrazo estaba cubierto de vendas, pero su labio estaba sanado al igual que su ojo, y estaba respirando fácilmente.

Charlie aclaró su garganta: —Vino Dumbledore —dijo finalmente—. Explicó todo.

—Ya era la maldita hora —gruñó Malfoy—. ¿Ahora vas a dejar de tratar de matarme? —Las palabras fueron ligeras, pero el temblor en su voz fue suficiente para aplastar el corazón de Charlie.

—Lo lamento —susurró el pelirrojo. Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Me apuñalaste —dijo el rubio escuetamente. Levantó su brazo vendado—. ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? Alon dice que va a dejar cicatriz. El corte pasa directamente a través de la Marca. Es como si se hubiera intentado cortar su influencia sobre mí. —Su voz se rompió cuando dijo la última parte. Charlie agarró el brazo vendado y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, presionó un ligero beso en su palma. Malfoy volvió su mano para acunar la mandíbula de Charlie, sosteniendo su cara gentilmente.

—¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore que hicieras? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja. El rubio hizo una mueca y suspiró irritado.

—Todo está bien —dijo Malfoy, por encima de la cabeza Charlie. El pelirrojo se volvió para ver a Alon asintiendo—. No podría matarme aun si lo intentara, como lo ha demostrado hoy tan eficientemente. —El medimago asintió rápidamente.

—Estaré cerca si me necesitas —dijo Alon, dándole a Charlie una feroz mirada. El pelirrojo pensó que se lo merecía. El medimago salió de la tienda y Charlie se volvió hacia el rubio.

—Mi misión era infiltrarme en los Jinetes y si no podía convencerlos de no tomar el contrato del Señor Oscuro, debía separarlos. Si no seguían a nadie entonces no se unirían a ningún bando, y si lo hicieran, sólo serían unos pocos de cada lado. Pero el Señor Oscuro no tendría todas las cartas —dijo Malfoy sin preámbulos.

—¿Y eché a perder tu plan?

—De hecho, no.

Charlie frunció el ceño: —Dijiste que Shin Li intentaba matarme. Supongo que fue porque te llevé a la…

—Fue una mentira —lo interrumpió Malfoy bruscamente—. Su objetivo era yo, y quedaste atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

Charlie sintió que el shock se asentaba en su pecho: —¿Estás diciéndome que recibiste ese golpe por mí… a propósito?

El rubio se removió incómodo: —Cuando lo pones de esa manera…

—Antepusiste mi vida a la tuya. ¿De qué otra manera quieres que lo ponga?

—Eres mi ayudante con el dragón —dijo Malfoy rápidamente. Charlie sonrió—. Es _tan_ difícil encontrar buena ayuda en estos días.

—Algo me dice que me estás mintiendo —dijo Charlie en voz baja, sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te mentiría, oh, firme y musculosa fantasía mía? —dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras.

—Fantasía, ¿eh? Podría acostumbrarme a eso —se rió Charlie entre dientes.

—No —dijo el rubio rápidamente con una mirada dura.

—Malfoy. —Charlie casi lamentaba cambiar el tema, pero tenía que saberlo—. Dime qué pasó en Gales.

El rostro del rubio se cerró de golpe, desprovisto de toda emoción: —No.

—Malfoy, en el camino de ese fuego había un orfanato lleno de _niños_ —dijo Charlie en voz baja. El chico frunció el ceño.

—Gracias por recordármelo. Lo había olvidado —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Charlie.

—No tengo por qué justificarme ante ti —espetó Malfoy. Luchó para sentarse, pero Charlie lo empujó hacia abajo con una gentil mano en su pecho.

—Por favor. No le des a Alon otra razón para matarme —suplicó. El rubio se acomodó de nuevo sobre la almohada. Charlie se relajó ligeramente. Pequeñas victorias.

—Mira, Dumbledore _prometió_ que sacaría a esos niños —dejó salir Malfoy, su rostro era pálido con manchas rojas coloreando sus mejillas—. _Juró_ que los protegería —espetó.

—Malfoy, no fue tu culpa —susurró Charlie. El rubio lo miró como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—Le prendí fuego a toda la ciudad —dijo el chico, lentamente.

—Si Dumbledore te dijo que él los protegería, entonces su sangre está en sus manos —dijo Charlie firmemente.

—Si no estuviera tan malditamente enfocado en Harry jodido Potter tal vez tendría una oportunidad de ganar esta cosa —continuó Malfoy duramente—. ¡Pone todas sus esperanzas en un Chico Dorado que ni siquiera puede amarrar sus agujetas e ignora que tiene una batalla abierta desde seis frentes diferentes! ¿Sabes por qué no estuvo ahí ese día?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja, manteniendo su horror cuidadosamente oculto.

—Estaba tomando té con Potter —gruñó Malfoy—. _Té_. Me dejó asesinar _niños_ por una taza de Earl Grey. —La violencia en su voz congeló a Charlie. Estiró una mano para tomar la de Malfoy, pero el chico se apartó—. No me toques —gruñó. El rubio estaba temblando—. Los _odio_ a los dos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

—Dumbledore prometió que se llevaría a mis padres dejos de Ya-Sabes-Quien —susurró Malfoy duramente—. Y ahora que sé su historial cumpliendo sus promesas, nunca voy a verlos de nuevo.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Charlie gentilmente—. Él va a protegerlos, Malfoy…

—¿Igual que protegió a esos niños? —espetó el rubio—. ¿Por qué arriesgaría recursos protegiendo a adultos malvados que tomaron sus decisiones cuando ni siquiera protegió inocentes?

—Malfoy, obviamente ellos son importantes para ti, y tú estás ayudando en la guerra —dijo Charlie, tratando de razonar con él aunque sabía que probablemente tenía la razón. Lágrimas de ira rodaban por las mejillas del rubio, y Charlie tuvo que tragarse su propia furia por la situación del chico. Dumbledore estaba abusando de la posición de Malfoy, puro y simple. No había otra manera de verlo. Dieciocho años o no, Malfoy todavía era un niño y Dumbledore debería saber que lo mejor era no hacer promesas que no sería capaz de cumplir.

—Ésa fue la única razón por la que perdí el control esa vez —gruñó Malfoy—. Me di cuenta de que Dumbledore no ayudaría a alguien como yo. No cuando para mimar tiene a alguien como Potter.

—Yo te ayudaré —dijo Charlie antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. Malfoy parpadeó hacia él, asombrado y en silencio—. Te ayudaré a lograr que tus padres se alejen del Señor Oscuro. No puedes regresar a él.

—Lo sé —siseó Malfoy furioso—. No hagas promesas que tú tampoco puedes cumplir, babuino cabeza roja.

—Va a matarlos cuando haya terminado con ellos —dijo Charlie con urgencia, ignorando la ofensa—. Quédate con nosotros. Por favor, Malfoy.

—Me quedaré del lado que me entregue a mis padres vivos al final de esta maldita guerra —espetó el rubio—. Nadie, ni tú, ni Dumbledore, ni el Señor Oscuro, tienen voz ni voto en esa decisión.

—Dumbledore puede protegerlos —dijo Charlie bruscamente—. Por lo menos no va a matarlos después de la guerra.

—No, sólo va a arrojarlos a Azkaban por toda la eternidad —respondió Malfoy—. No estoy seguro de qué es peor.

—Se les concederá un indulto. Dumbledore hablaría a su favor.

—¿Y quién hablaría a mi favor, después de todos los crímenes que he cometido bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro? Ni siquiera Dumbledore admite que esos niños fueron su culpa.

—Yo lo haría —estalló Charlie, dejando que su ira se hiciera cargo durante un momento. Cerró la boca de golpe e inhaló lentamente—. Yo lo haría.

—Detente, sólo detente —se quejó el rubio cerrando los ojos.

—Lo lamento —susurró Charlie—. Lamento no haberte creído.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que tengo que perdonarte porque eres mi ayudante de establo. No puedo estar enojado contigo para siempre. A Elhaearn no le gustaría. Aunque va a tomarme bastante tiempo superar tus insultos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo pasé vomitando después de comenzar ese incendio? —dijo tranquilamente. Charlie no podía escucharlo. Estiró la mano y la puso sobre el cabello rubio—. Bastante tiempo, en realidad —continuó mientras el pelirrojo se levantaba y acariciaba con sus labios los del chico. Presionó su boca sobre la de Malfoy, quien seguía hablando y lo acalló.

Charlie se alejó un poco. Sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos curiosos de Malfoy: —Voy a estar de tu lado —dijo en voz baja—. Voy a ayudarte a pasar por esto.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte —dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras en voz baja—. Pero dudo que el Señor Oscuro le dé la bienvenida a tu cabello rojo.

Charlie puso ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de Malfoy, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Sostuvo la mirada del rubio con firmeza: —Yo sanaré tus heridas, cuidaré de tu dragón y sostendré tu cabello mientras vomitas…

—Qué romántico —interrumpió Malfoy.

—… y te daré un lugar seguro donde caer. Y él no va a tocarte. Nunca va a ser capaz de tocarte.

—Por Dios, señor, ¿se me está proponiendo? —Malfoy hizo una mueca bajo su toque—. Ni siquiera te conozco.

—Estoy disculpándome por no haberte creído y por no haber confiado en ti —dijo Charlie.

—No necesito que estés adulándome y… —comenzó el rubio indignado. Charlie lo besó de nuevo y cuando estaba alejándose para acomodarse, el rubio dijo sin aliento—: Está bien, Está bien —antes de jalarlo hacia otro ardiente beso al cual el pelirrojo accedió gentilmente. La mano de Malfoy se arrastró por la espalda de Charlie, alcanzó su cinturón y lo levantó, jalándolo hacia el catre.

El pelirrojo miró por encima de su hombro y descubrió que la sombra de Alon se había marchado de fuera de la tienda, entonces se enfocó en Malfoy, que estaba debajo de él, y en las pálidas manos. Dejó que le arrancara la camisa y la arrojara al suelo. Las vendas alrededor de la palma del rubio raspaban su piel, enviando escalofríos que rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo por su columna vertebral. Las rodillas del chico se levantaron alrededor de él y sus dedos jugaron con los cordones de los pantalones de Charlie.

—Nunca voy a tener sexo con dos manos —se lamentó Malfoy contra la piel de Charlie. El pelirrojo se echó a reír y presionó su cara en el hombro del chico, pasó sus manos entre ellos para ayudar a sacarse los pantalones. Los pateó hacia el suelo, y jaló más las rodillas de Malfoy, levantando sus caderas. Removió hacia abajo los pantalones del rubio lo suficiente para poner la mano en el culo del rubio y masajear la piel de ahí.

El chico, bendito sea, realmente gritó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeó, levantó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. Charlie sonrió malignamente. La mano sana del rubio salió disparada y agarró el hombro del pelirrojo, se aferró con fuerza cuando Charlie presionó un dedo en su interior. El chico gimió y se dejó caer en el catre. Charlie acarició con sus labios la garganta y el hombro del rubio.

—¿Nunca has hecho esto? —preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—No —se quejó Malfoy—. De hecho, anoche…

—Fue tu primera —terminó Charlie por él. Malfoy asintió, su cabello cosquilleaba la piel del pelirrojo.

—¿Fue tan obvio?

—Lo hiciste bien.

—Bien no es "increíble".

Charlie lo silenció cerrando su boca sobre la de Malfoy, tragándose cualquier otro comentario. Malfoy se inclinó hacia el beso, moviendo a Charlie hacia su costado. El pelirrojo lo abrazó más cerca y presionó otro dedo en su interior. El chico se arqueó contra él: —¿Estás bien? —preguntó Charlie en voz baja.

—No te detengas. —El aliento de Malfoy se sentía caliente contra su piel, y el rubio pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro hombre.

—Primero tengo que quitarte esto —refunfuñó Charlie, jalando los pantalones del rubio. Malfoy pataleó, tratando de liberarse de la ropa. Juntos, lograron tirar los pantalones sobre el borde del catre—. Mejor —gruñó Charlie, complacido. Separó las piernas del chico y se acomodó entre ellas de nuevo, arrastrando piel caliente sobre piel caliente. La respiración de Malfoy se aceleró cuando sus pollas se frotaron—. Tranquilo —murmuró Charlie, bajando la mano por la espalda del rubio. Dejó que sus dedos hurgaran en el culo del rubio y presionó la mano en la hendidura entre las nalgas.

Malfoy se empujó hacia su mano, ansioso por el contacto. Charlie deslizó dos dedos en su interior otra vez y el rubio le mordió suavemente el hombro. El pelirrojo los movió en círculos mientras metía un tercer dedo. Hizo una pausa mientras estaba de rodillas, esperando a que la expresión de incomodidad se desvaneciera. Envolvió con una mano la polla del rubio y dio un suave apretón a todo lo largo.

—¿Quieres intentar esto? —preguntó Charlie, con el corazón acelerado. Malfoy rodó los ojos, mirándolo bajo una franja de cabello rubio.

—Sí —dijo rápidamente. El pelirrojo retiró sus dedos y subió las piernas del chico, colocando sus rodillas sobre sus hombros. Con su varita, lanzó un hechizo de lubricación, y se lubricó así mismo para no lastimarlo. Se alineó a la entrada de Malfoy y empujó en su interior lentamente, tomando nota de las expresiones del rubio mientras lo hacía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —jadeó Malfoy, sujetando a Charlie más cerca. El pelirrojo alejó cuidadosamente sus caderas y entró de nuevo. Esa vez fue más fácil, y el rubio no hizo ninguna mueca o arrugó el rostro. El pelirrojo estableció un ritmo cuidadoso, de adentro hacia afuera, uno que el chico igualó con sus caderas ansiosamente.

Charlie hundió sus dedos en el culo de Malfoy cuando se corrió. Los dedos del rubio se encajaron profundamente entre sus omoplatos, una mano se deslizó hacia arriba para enredarse en el cabello rojo. Charlie acarició al chico, y cuando éste se corrió, hundió sus dientes en el hombro del hombre: —Ah, joder, chico. —Charlie hizo una mueca de dolor y retrocedió. Los ojos de Malfoy tenían los párpados caídos y estaban oscurecidos. Miró la marca que había hecho, y jaló más cerca el hombro del pelirrojo para pasar suavemente la lengua sobre las marcas de dientes. Un escalofrío subió por la columna vertebral del hombre por el toque.

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio mientras el chico se echaba hacia atrás y se dejaba caer en el catre. Charlie se inclinó sobre él, recuperando su aliento y simplemente mirándolo. Levantó las caderas del rubio y se salió cuidadosamente con bastante semen escurriendo que provocó que Malfoy hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

—Qué terriblemente vulgar —se quejó Malfoy. Charlie dejó caer su peso, yaciendo sobre el pecho del rubio. El chico refunfuñó indignado. El sudor enfriándose sobre sus cuerpos comenzó a helarse, y el pelirrojo jaló una manta sobre ellos.

—Malfoy. —Charlie se levantó sobre un codo. El rubio se acomodó bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo y parpadeó hacia él expectante—. ¿Cuál es tu primer nombre?

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se sonrojó hasta la garganta: —No es importante —dijo rápidamente, bajando la mirada.

Charlie no se había esperado esa respuesta: —Uh… ¿Se supone que debo seguir llamándote Malfoy? —preguntó torpemente.

—Es tan irónico que ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso sin entrar en un ataque de risa histérica —gruñó Malfoy, moviendo sus piernas impacientemente. Charlie esperó. El rubio lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. Es Draco.

Draco.

_¿…Draco?_

—Estás bromeando —exclamó incrédulamente. Malfoy negó con la cabeza, luciendo un poco verde—. Draco como… ¿Dragón? —La voz de Charlie bromeó histéricamente. No pudo evitar la sonrisa ridícula que se extendió por toda su cara.

—Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera comiences. Si empiezas, entonces no tendrá final una vez que todos los demás se enteren de esto —refunfuñó Malfoy, empujando sus caderas contra las de Charlie por la irritación. El pelirrojo también empujó, irracionalmente eufórico. La risa que comenzó como una pequeña burbuja en su pecho, creció, y de repente estaba carcajeándose, estremeciendo todo el catre con la fuerza de la risa.

Malfoy al principio lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la risa de Charlie era contagiosa. Finalmente mostró una sonrisa por la completa ridiculez de su situación, y comenzó a reír. Charlie acarició con la nariz la mandíbula del rubio, todavía riéndose, y supo que nunca dejaría ir a ese chico.

**FIN.**


End file.
